


Highschool DxD Lovely

by LizzyLovesPink



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Action Scenes, Bi-Sexual MC, Big family, Blood-Sucking scene, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Erotica, Confusing Honorifics, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossdressing, Dancing, Devil Contracts, Drunken Shenanigans, Dysfunctional Family, Fanchildren, Fetish Clothing, Friendship, Geek Convention, Gender Reveal, Groping, Groping in Shower, Harem, Multi, Mysterious Father, Mythology References, Naked Groping, Original Character-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Over-the-Top, Parents' Day, Parody, Parody TV Show, Rating Game, Rating May Change, Slip-n-Slide, Sprinkler, Training, Underage Drinking, Unfinished, Water Balloon Fights, Water Gun Fights, Wedding Portrait, karaoke bar, lovechildren, mysterious mother, rare pairs, revealing clothing, reverse-trap, royal family, school festival, showering together, washing each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:16:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 37,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyLovesPink/pseuds/LizzyLovesPink
Summary: Thirty years after the series, Issei and his friends have all grown up and had children of their own. And their children have even started their own Peerages on top of that! Join Abigor Gremory, son of Rias and Issei, and his self-proclaimed 'harem' of Evil Pieces as they navigate the Underworld and high-school together. They have a lot of potential but have to live up to a lot. Luckily, they have amazing parents who will always have their backs.Also on FanFiction.net





	1. I Enjoy the Last Day of Break!

Orange sunlight streamed into the room, rousing a redheaded teenage boy from his sleep as a maid pulled back the sheer blue curtains in his room. The boy lazily opened his eyes as he focused on the rays of light pouring into his room, one thing on his mind.

The brightness of the sun meant Spring Break would officially end tomorrow, and school would start back up. It would be time to return to the boring, daily grind of life in the human world, that world up above that remained just as mysterious as it always had, despite how much time he spent there.

But that would be tomorrow. Today was his last day of freedom and he was determined to spend it doing something fun. He intended to make the most out of this day.

"Don't forget about breakfast," The maid gently reminded him as she curtsied, leaving his room. Abigor nodded, glancing around his room briefly. It seemed that he was all alone; no members of his harem had snuck in and cuddled with him in the night. For once, he felt himself strangely relieved by that thought. He needed all of his focus on having fun today, and his plans didn't necessarily include his Peerage. Besides, he'd likely see all of them at breakfast.

He hopped into the shower for a quick wash, getting dressed in his usual red T-shirt, black skinny jeans, black sneakers, black fingerless gloves, and of course a black leather jacket on top of all of it. It was his trademark and he loved the way the overall look not only made him look, but feel. He ran a hand briefly through his short spiky red hair and blinked his light blue eyes, perking up as he took one final look around his room.

Time for breakfast. And also time to see his Peerage. He headed down the large spiral staircase that separated the other wings of the palace from his parents' wing, going into the large dining room shared with all the other groups.

He was expecting to see nobody there yet, as he had woken up early, but much to his surprise, two people were already sitting at the table; Akira in the seat across from Abigor's, and Freyr, sitting in the seat next to her at the end of the table.

Abigor felt a huge grin form on his face as he bounced over to the table, giving Akira a small kiss on the cheek that made her giggle. He offered one to Freyr, but the older male simply gave him a dirty look and looked away. Abigor shrugged and took his usual seat across from Akira.

"Good morning!" He greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning to you too!" Akira smiled back, her voice echoing Abigor's in cheerfulness. Her raven-black hair had been chopped and styled recently into an adorable bob, though her black beret shielded most of it from view. Her violet eyes shimmered nicely. The rest of her clothes gave her the air of being intimidating; Abigor knew that beneath that intimidation was a beautiful and sisterly eighteen-year-old. She had on a long black skirt, tight black sweater, black combat boots, and a dozen colourful bracelets and necklaces all lined up and going up and down her neck and arms.

She then took to gently playing with her fork as she waited for everyone else to arrive while Freyr gave Abigor a brief nod of recognition, finally turning around to face him again. He then focused his light blue eyes on the yellow tablecloth once more.

"What are you going to do tomorrow?" Abigor asked curiously, trying to make conversation. The nineteen-year-old wasn't the easiest member of his Peerage to talk to, and that was exactly why Abigor kept trying to befriend him. Somewhere underneath that stern and serious exterior was a guy who just needed to learn to loosen up and have fun.

"I think I'll remain here. I'm not required back at school for a few more weeks still. If I start to get bored, perhaps I will locate Mother's current whereabouts and see how she's been," Freyr commented softly in a slightly-thick accent. He had long silver hair that was almost always pulled into a neat and high ponytail; he almost always wore his lilac business suit as well. The suit was always kept sleek and spiffy.

"Really? I was thinking of getting a group together later to go shopping. Want to come with us?" Abigor asked.

"No. I don't have time for such trivial matters, as you should know well by now," Freyr glared at him slightly. There was that whole 'stick-in-the-mud' attitude he had that Abigor disliked. He considered that to be one of the only downsides of the Norwegian man.

"Good morning, everyone! Have you started eating breakfast yet?" A heavenly voice that sounded like bells reached their ears, and Abigor held out his hand to greet the newcomer.

"It won't be a good morning until I receive my good-morning kiss," He teased, making the blonde girl named Europe blush deeply.

"Right! Oh! I'm sorry! I always forget!" She sweetly kissed Abigor on his right cheek, smiling as she took her seat a few seats away from Freyr.

"How about from you? Did you forget too?" He continued to tease the tiny girl with silver-white hair, who scoffed at him as she walked in.

"A kiss? I would much rather give you a kick. Kick you on those two cheeks you're currently sitting on!" She rolled her eyes as she sat across from Freyr, adjusting her dress slightly. Her violet eyes were striking enough, but her current outfit was a whole other matter. The dress was a sky-blue lolita gown that made it impossible for her to move at times, an elaborately-decorated sword kept by her side in an equally-decorated sheath. Her hair was tied up in a fancy and elaborate bun. She finally just rested her elbows up at the table. Her name was Bethany, but she vastly preferred to go by Betty. She was also the second-youngest in Abigor's Peerage; only fifteen years old.

"It's too early in the morning for your vulgar mouth, Princess Charming," A blond, muscular boy of an average height mocked, sitting a few seats away from her and across from Europe. He was named Riley and kept a smaller, plainer sword at his waist all of the time. He had on a 1920's overall-outfit in a dark brown, complete with the suspenders, jacket, boots, and cap. Fanning out from his back was a large and fake display of golden and purple Phoenix feathers. He also had bright purple eyes and short, curly golden-blond hair.

"Shut up," Betty glared at him; Riley scowled right back.

"Cupcake Queen,"

"Pretty boy,"

"Hey, is this going to turn into a huge argument?" Europe asked nervously, clasping her hands together. "Especially so early in the morning?" Much like Riley, she had emerald eyes and waist-long golden hair, but unlike Riley's fiery handsomeness, her beauty was far more of an ethereal kind. She was as plump as a peach and was dressed in a loose white gown that resembled an old-fashioned wedding down. Not an inch of skin aside from her face was visible, and a lacy white bow was attached in the back of her hair, trailing down. She was seventeen years old; same as Riley. She then glanced at Abigor. "Can you please calm them down?"

"Uhhh...I'll tell your moms on you!" Abigor announced, which made Riley and Betty both freeze and stare at him in slight horror. With a final glare, they looked away from each other, too afraid to continue their fight. He giggled. "Works like a charm,"

"Can you really blame them for being scared? Riley-kun's mother is scary when she's mad!" Akira laughed teasingly.

"As is mine," Freyr chimed in, nodding.

"Actually...so is mine..." Abigor recalled a few particular incidents.

The maids had started to serve everyone their breakfast just as a tall and muscular boy walked into the room, yawning and stretching as he took a seat next to Riley. Much like the blond, he was also seventeen. He rubbed his head full of spiky blue hair, having a single strand of it dyed green. "It's such a shame we have to go back to school tomorrow. I'm not ready at all, I can tell you that much. I already miss relaxing and taking it easy," By his side was a large sword embezzled with jewels and he wore a black suit that was finely-tailored in a way that made it fit for nobility. Despite the suit's fit, it did very little to hide all of the muscles currently on his frame. His name was Sirius.

Abigor nodded in agreement as he looked around the table. Akira had finally stopped playing with her fork and had set it down. "Looks like everyone is here! And just in time too! Our food is all served!" He announced eagerly, just about to pick up his fork to eat.

"W-Wait for me! O-Oh no! Oh dear," A tiny little voice squeaked out, belonging to an equally-tiny vampire who barreled into the room, nearly falling over on his face. He looked around the room, trembling with tears forming in his big, reddish-pink eyes. "Oh no, I'm late, aren't I? You all started to eat without me..." He sniffled, his short blonde bob hanging in his face.

"Alex-kun! What happened?" Abigor gasped in surprise, mentally kicking himself for forgetting a member of his Peerage.

"I-I...I woke up too late..." Alex sniffled, slowly taking a seat next to Europe, who gave him a reassuring smile as she helped him get ready for breakfast by setting out his silverware. He was the youngest of the group at only fourteen, and loved wearing gothic lolita-style clothing; today's outfit being a blue and black ruffled suit with short-shorts, striped blue and white stockings, black heeled boots, and a matching lacy bow covered in frills in his hair. The little vampire was adorable and Abigor cooed and doted on him just as much as the girls did. There was something a bit...off about Alex, but Abigor always shook off that thought whenever it appeared. Alex was just a socially-awkward vampire who loved cute clothes. Nothing more, nothing less.

With everything taken care of and everyone finally and properly accounted for, Abigor wasted no time in eating, knowing he would need his strength for what he had planned later that day. He wanted to go shopping, and swimming, and exercising. Of course his Peerage were all welcome to join him whenever they saw fit. He had his own personal favourites he secretly wished would agree to come, but in reality, he wouldn't mind if all or none of them came.

Abigor was silent as he ate his breakfast, but his Peerage all chatted eagerly around him, talking about various things. The main topic they kept coming back to, however, was how they would have to go back to school tomorrow, and only Europe and Betty seemed eager to head back.

After they finished eating, Abigor stretched and stood up, grinning at his Peerage. "I'm going to go shopping. Does anyone want to join me?"

"I'd like to go!" Europe offered instantly, hurrying over to Abigor with a smile. "Are we going shopping here or in the Human World?"

"Here. As much as I'd love to shop in the Human World, I don't think Mom would allow it," Abigor grumbled slightly. "Not after what Prosperine brought back last time,"

"That animal with the long neck? A giraffe? I still can't believe that happened," Betty smiled slightly to herself. "I'll go shopping with you, but only because Europe-chan is going. I'm not going for you,"

"I-I wanna go too!" Alex piped up, trembling as he walked over to Abigor. Betty smiled at him, gently placing a gloved hand on his head.

"I've got nothing else to do, so I suppose I'll go too," Riley shrugged as he stood up, standing on Abigor's other side. The redhead then glanced at the remaining members of his Peerage.

"Well?"

"Oh, I would love to, as you know. But I promised Mother I would help her with some of her contracts today," Akira apologized sweetly, her hands on her large chest.

"I don't like shopping," Freyr immediately declined.

"Normally I would, but I gotta train with Momma today. And I'd rather not show up late and have to explain stuff to her," Sirius waved his hand.

"But you guys are a pretty good group!" Abigor nodded, then glanced at Betty. "But maybe...you should ask your mom. You know how she can get when you do stuff without her permission,"

Betty sighed. "Fine. I mean, you're right, but I don't wanna deal with her so early in the morning,"

"Crud, I probably gotta ask my mom too!" Riley groaned to himself.

"I-I wanna ask Daddy too...b-but..." Alex started to tremble again. Abigor shot the vampire a look of sympathy. Aside from Freyr, Alex was the only member of his Peerage whose parents didn't live in the palace, and it was fairly obvious he tended to suffer greatly from that fact. While Freyr's mother still visited from time-to-time, Abigor couldn't even remember the last time Alex's parents visited.

"I'm sure he'd say yes," Abigor reassured him. Europe pulled Alex close to her and followed Abigor back up the stairs to his parents' wing, while Riley and Betty went down different staircases to their parents' wings.

Riley's was closer to Abigor's floor, so it didn't take him very long at all to head up the staircase and walk down the pink carpeted hallways of his mom's floor. The whole wing looked like something out of a Barbie Dreamhouse; all pink and fashionable. At the end of the hall was a large pained portrait that sported Riley's mom; he paused for a moment to look at it.

In the portrait, his mother; Ravel Phenex, was wearing a short hot pink wedding gown with matching ribbons in her pigtails; she also had pink fishnet gloves and stockings on. She carried a small bouquet of red roses tied with a yellow ribbon, and a tiny silver tiara was placed on her head. Fanning out from her back were large purple and gold phoenix feathers that surrounded her figure much like a peacock would.

And standing next to her was her master, her King, in both Peerage terms and ruling terms. Issei looked awkward and uncomfortable as he smiled in a hot pink tuxedo printed with a zebra print. He had his arm hooked around Ravel's; she looked mildly annoyed yet confident. Riley smiled as he looked at the portrait. As always, his mom was amazingly cool-looking in it. He admired his mom; he was annoyed by Issei. True, they had 'married' for the formality, but Ravel was not his true wife. Riley wasn't even sure that Issei was his dad. He looked nothing like him. He frowned slightly. Why couldn't Issei have married Ravel? She was his Bishop. That had to count for something, right?

He shook his head and pushed open the door to his mother's bedroom, taking in the scent of perfume. Ravel sat in front of her vanity mirror, brushing her hair, which had been taken down out of its usual pigtail style. She slowly worked the brush through her hair, never looking away from her appearance in the mirror.

"Hey, Mom!" Riley called to get her attention.

"What is it? I'm busy," She snapped slightly, never once pausing in her brushing.

"Abigor-kun wants to take a group of us all out shopping. May I?" He asked nicely, smiling. Ravel gave him a small smile back.

"I don't see why not! Go have some fun with him. Where are you shopping at? One of the stores here? Then get me a new bottle of dragonfruit perfume. This one is running low," She tapped the dark red bottle on her vanity desk, and Riley nodded.

"Will do, Mom! And I promise I won't stay out very late," He turned around to leave.

"Remember, you may be a Hyoudou in name, but you will always be a Phenex in blood. Be confident and proud, and never waver," Ravel nodded in approval, and Riley nodded back at her. He would've hugged her if she wasn't in the middle of getting ready. She hadn't even dressed yet; wearing a short pink bathrobe. Riley then left his mom alone and headed back downstairs to the entry way of the palace, knowing his friends would be waiting there for him, most likely.

Meanwhile, Betty had arrived to her parents' wing of the palace, hurrying past all of the decorations. Their wing was set up to resemble an old-style European castle, and all of the tapestries and empty, old suits of armor gave her the creeps. She shivered slightly as she passed by a suit that had its helmet pulled open slightly, revealing nothing but blackness. She quickened her steps, feeling a sudden urge to just pounce in fright.

She ignored the painting of her parents at the end of the hall; normally she loved to look at it and bask in her parents' happy faces, but at the moment, she just wanted to get out of the creepy wing. She smelled chocolate coming from the kitchen and hurried in that direction, stepping inside the pristinely-white kitchen.

"Mom, Dad, may I please go shopping?" She asked bluntly, folding her hands in front of her. She smoothed out some creases in her skirt.

"Who are you going with?" Koneko asked, wearing a light yellow turtleneck with tight brown shorts. She looked up from where she had been crouched on the counter, intently watching the wooden spoon twirl around and around in the mixing bowl.

"Europe-chan. Alex-chan, Abigor-san...Riley-san..." She mumbled that part under her breath.

"I don't mind if you go with them! Sounds like you all will have a lovely time!" Kiba looked up from the bowl he was stirring, smiling at her. He playfully batted away Koneko's hands when she tried to grab the spoon. "They aren't ready yet, silly kitty. Wait until I bake them,"

"What are you making?" Betty asked politely.

"Brownies, princess. Triple-fudge and coated in chocolate chips, the way my princesses like it," Kiba teased.

"Save some for me when I come back, okay Dad?" Betty smiled nicely at her parents. She thought the two of them were just so adorable.

Kiba nodded and went back to cooking while Koneko jumped off the counter. Their weddings rings twinkled in the lights. Koneko came up behind Kiba and buried her face lovingly into his back; even at this point she was smaller and shorter than him. Betty watched them for a bit before she politely excused herself and walked out of the kitchen, hoping her group hadn't left without her.

Luckily, they hadn't; she was the last one to arrive as she hurried over, awkwardly adjusting the sword at her waist. "They said yes," She relayed, and Abigor nodded with a grin on his face as he pulled Europe over to him; she blushed and leaned into his touch.

"Walking, carriage, bus, or car, Your Highness?" The maid by the door asked nicely. Abigor glanced back at his group.

"What do you think, ladies and gentlemen? How should we travel?" Abigor asked, glancing at his group.

"Let's take the bus! We might see some interesting riders!" Europe suggested nicely.

"I-I wanna take the carriage...so we'll be alone..." Alex spoke up briefly, trembling.

"How about we just walk? We don't need to associate with commoners or each other," Riley stared at his nails.

"I say car. Or carriage. Anything that has large seats I can curl up in and take a nap in," Betty finally offered her own opinion, and Abigor glanced at the four of them.

"Carriage it is!" He nodded at the maid, who curtsied nicely and left to prepare it.

"I have to get some snacks at the store. Specifically, fish. Dad says Mom wants to eat nothing but fish and chocolate brownies now," Betty announced, pulling a yellow lollipop out of her dress and licking it gently.

"Awwww, you know what that means!" Europe squealed happily. "You're getting a little brother or sister! I'm so happy! Congratulations!"

"Me? No way. Mom told me once that if it were up to her, she wouldn't have had any children. Dad was the one who wanted a lot. And even then, they only had me for Abigor-san's Peerage," She rolled her eyes slightly.

"Doesn't mean they can't have a little bit of fun on the side," Abigor grinned, nudging Betty. She elbowed him in the stomach and walked off. He groaned in slight pain, clutching the wound.

"I-I wish I could have a little sister...b-but that'll likely never happen...Daddy told me recently he doesn't even remember who my mommy is," Alex hung his head, tears filling up his eyes.

"What a waste of a harem. If you're gonna have one, you should remember who everyone is instead of just randomly sleeping around," Abigor placed his hands behind his head and stretched slightly.

"Mom told me the same thing. She only had me for Abigor-kun's Peerage too," Riley chimed in.

"The carriage is ready," The maid returned, curtsying again and leading the five teenagers outside, gently helping them into the carriage. Abigor and Riley sat on one side of the carriage, while Betty and Europe sat inbetween Alex, being careful to not accidentally squish the child on the other side. After making sure everyone was situated, the driver took off, riding off at a steady pace.

Abigor leaned back in his seat slightly, closing his eyes and trying to relax. He recalled how for his tenth birthday, his present had been his Peerage; his mother had explained to him that it was a custom to gift high-ranking Devil nobles with equally-high-ranking Devil nobles for their Peerage by the time they reached a certain age. Before any of them were even born, it had been decided by their parents that their own children would serve Abigor, since they themselves were the Peerage and best friends of Rias and Issei, the Kings of their own respective groups. They all hoped their children would be as close and hardworking as they themselves were.

The ceremony itself was awkward for Abigor since at first he had no idea what was going on. The parents dressed their best and so did their children; each one announcing their rank and power before taking a knee and vowing to serve Abigor for the remainder of their life. All he knew was that he got some cute girls out of it, so he figured he was okay with that.

And of course there was the fact of being allowed to explore interpersonal relationships with each other. Abigor, now being sixteen, was eager to get started and foster new relationships with his harem, but most of them weren't as eager. His own father had a bunch of beautiful Devil girls around him almost constantly and Abigor strived to be just like that. All of their parents approved of any matches and kept encouraging their children to get closer, wanting grandchildren. Abigor didn't want to pressure his Peerage into doing anything they didn't want to though. He figured it was best to just simply keep on waiting for them to eventually come around.

"We're here!" Europe announced happily, gently taking the hand of the servant who offered his to her. She gently lifted up her skirts slightly so she could exit the carriage easier. Abigor shook his head to clear away the drowsy feeling he suddenly had, bolting out of the carriage. Alex left next, and Riley and Betty both tried to exit at the same time, only to get caught in the doorway from Betty's wide skirt.

"Ugh, you trapped me! That's what you get for eating so much!" Riley groaned, trying to shove Betty out of the way.

"At least I have some meat on my bones. You are skinny, like a featherless baby bird," Betty shot Riley a death glare, her lollipop still in her mouth.

"Lady, Lord, please," The servant warned, gently pulling Betty out of the doorway with a slight groan. He then gently smoothed her skirt down. "If I might make a suggestion, Lady, perhaps less-restrictive clothing the next time you go out?"

"Take that up with Dad. He's the one who makes me dress like this," Betty shrugged, hurrying to catch up with the rest of the group.

The mall was smaller than ones in the world above, and contained special items one could only obtain in the Underworld, but other than that, functioned as a regular shopping mall a human would go to. They stepped inside and Abigor looked back at his group again.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, where should we go first?" He asked nicely, seeing their eyes light up as they took in everything.

"I would like to visit the art store!" Europe smiled cheerfully.

"Makeup. Gotta get Mom a new bottle of perfume," Riley slipped his hands into his pockets.

"Snacks, I wanna stock up since Mom and Dad keep getting into my own stash," Betty twirled her lollipop around in her mouth.

"V-Video games..." Alex squeaked from his position.

"Hmmmm...how about we head to the makeup department first? Then snacks, then the art gallery, and then finally the video game store!" Abigor decided, nodding eagerly to himself. The others all nodded in agreement, following after him to the makeup department. A few people stared at them as they walked past; the teenagers paid no attention to the passerby though.

They knew their parents were famous in the Underworld for being powerful Devils and saviors of the world on several different occasions. It wasn't really even worth flaunting it anymore. They weren't used to humans staring at them, only because of the limited time they spent in their world.

They reached the makeup department and Riley darted straight in, heading right for the perfume section. Europe followed after him. "Do you remember the type of perfume your mom wanted?" She asked curiously.

"Uh...dragonfruit," Riley replied in a distracted tone, looking through the racks.

"Ooooh, that's a really fancy one!" Europe gasped in surprise. "She's out already?"

"Yup. You know Mom, she likes to spray a huge amount of that stuff everywhere. On her and in her room. I'm immune to it, but I can't imagine what everyone else thinks," He slowed down his search, having reached the fruit-based perfumes. He ran his finger along a few of them.

Meanwhile, Betty and Alex were looking at different makeup kits, staring at some lighter shades. "You want to start wearing makeup? The first step is matching your skin tone. Then, you have to match to your clothes," Betty explained gently. Alex nodded, trembling.

"I-It sounds so c-complex...how can girls do this sort of thing daily..?" He hung his head again in embarrassment.

"You just get used to it after a while," Betty shrugged. It never occurred to her just how complex putting makeup on was. She usually had hers done every morning and suddenly worried she wouldn't be able to teach Alex properly. But it wasn't like she was the only girl in the group. Akira would likely be more than willing to help, and then of course there were the moms.

"Hi! May I help you two find anything?" A soft voice spoke up politely. Betty briefly glanced up to shake her head at one of the attendants; a silver-haired woman dressed in a teeny-tiny maid gown with pinkish eyes. "Are you sure?" She pressed, still smiling.

"I mean...this guy here wants to try using makeup, but he's not sure what would be the best for his skin tone," Betty pulled Alex over to her and spun him around to face the woman, putting her hands on his shoulders. The woman bent over and ran her hand down Alex's face, making him blush heavily.

"He is awfully pale. But! Pale skin is my specialty!" She grinned eagerly, showing off some large fangs. Alex gasped.

"A vampire! You're a vampire!" He announced joyfully. "I-I so rarely see them!" He opened his mouth, pointing at his tiny fangs. "I-I'm one too! W-Well, actually...I'm more of a half-vampire, half-dhamphir I guess..."

The woman giggled. "Don't worry, I know who you are. Your vampire blood is far stronger than that of your father's dhamphir blood,"

"Did you know him?"

"I was a loyal member of his harem for a few years before I got offered a job here. I have cousins here in the Underworld, so I decided to live here instead. But we're not here to discuss my personal life. Let's go find you some makeup, alright?" She motioned for the two to follow after her.

"I wonder if s-she's my mother..." Alex wondered to himself.

"Probably not. She would've said something," Betty tossed the empty lollipop stick into a nearby trash can.

Riley's eyes lit up and he pulled a shiny bottle of perfume off the shelf, smirking. "Found it! Didn't take me nearly as long as I thought it would!"

"Congrats!" Europe clasped her hands together happily. "Now we just need to wait for Alex-chan and Betty-chan to get finished with their own shopping!"

Riley scoffed slightly, tightening his grip around the bottle of perfume. It had a fancy stopper shaped like a dragon, and the outline of the bottle was delicately-painted with red flowers.

Abigor overheard them and nodded back at them. "They're picking out some makeup kits. Since they're being given suggestions, however, it might take a little bit longer," He walked over to them, looking over at the large selection of perfumes. "Do you think I should get something too? For Mom? Or maybe even for Prosperine?"

"I totally think you should get something for Prosperine-chan! Shes been feeling pretty down ever since Satomi-chan vested her at training the other day," Europe nodded. Abigor had to stifle his giggles. The sight of his crimson-haired younger sister getting bested by the Student Council President with the two-toned hair had been hilarious. His sister was one half of what they called the Crimson-Haired Siblings of Destruction, and seeing her under Satomi's boot amused him.

But even so, that was troubling. Prosperine was supposed to be far stronger than Satomi at this point. He didn't blame his sister at all for being upset.

"I'll get her a perfume too, at least. I think she'd like that," He finally decided, nodding to himself. Europe and Riley moved aside slightly as he looked over the shelves. He was much taller than either of them; Riley had needed to stand on his tiptoes to see certain parts of the shelf earlier but Abigor had no need to. Europe smiled slightly as she hugged him from behind suddenly, pressing her large breasts into his back. He blushed a bit in surprise, trying to play off his surprise.

"Find anything good yet?" Betty randomly asked, making the two gasp. Europe quickly backed away.

"Yeah! I was going to get this for Prosperine," Abigor nodded eagerly, holding up a green-tinted perfume with a hummingbird stopper. "It smells like forests...I thought she'd like it,"

"W-We got this!" Alex stated, holding out a small black case that housed a few shades of eyeshadow in varying tinges of pink and purple and blue. Betty took it from him and snapped it shut.

"Looks like we're ready to pay," Abigor nodded, heading straight over to the counter and smiling as the cashier promised to send their goods back to the palace. They nodded in response and left the makeup department, heading for the snack section next.

"We need a bag of chocolate chips and frozen fish. Mom says she's not picky, so I think I'll just get her some fish sticks," Betty was currently licking a green lollipop as she talked.

"I-Is your mom just going to eat t-the whole bag...?" Alex asked in concern, gasping when Betty nodded.

"At least, she would if Dad wasn't around to stop her,"

After getting said snacks, they then headed to the art store, Europe eagerly running inside and taking everything in.

"Is there any particular reason why we're here?" Riley asked, putting his hands on his hips. Europe slowly nodded.

"My favourite painter recently sold a few of his older works. I wanted to see if I could get them cheaply," She explained, heading to an aisle of old-school paintings made from oils. Abigor followed after her, looking around at some of the selections.

"A few of these give me the creeps, not gonna lie," He shivered at a particularly intense one of someone being electrocuted. Europe giggled.

"A lot of them tell stories though. How people died, how they became Devils, how their lives went, how battles were fought, how history was..." She trailed off as she noticed a painting of a church on fire. She shivered, tears sparkling in her eyes. "O-Oh...that one...now that one scares me,"

Abigor nodded in agreement. Religion was very important to Europe; it was drilled into her by her mother from an early age. Even if she would never be able to become a nun, her mother still insisted she lived a holy and pious lifestyle. He knew seeing depictions like the burning church disturbed her greatly, even if he himself would never fully understand it. He gently pulled her closer to him, feeling her relax slightly in his arms.

"We won't tell your mom you saw that either," He whispered to her, running a finger through her hair. A small chuckle escaped from her and she finally looked up at him.

"Let's keep looking," She wiped her eyes and bounced away, steering clear of that particular painting. Abigor followed after her, relaxing his hands behind his head again. Europe would speak up often as they looked, wanting to show him a particularly cute or interesting-looking painting, though she got the most excited when she finally found what she was looking for.

"This is it! One of his older works!" She announced, hurrying over to it. She gently ran her gloved hands over the canvas, taking it in in its entirety. Abigor tilted his head slightly as he stared at the painting. It was of the vampire lord of many years ago, sitting on his throne with a cold expression on his face. The entire tone of the painting felt claustrophobic to Abigor, and he finally looked away from it.

"Well, get it then. I'm sure your mom can help you hang it up in your room back at home," He motioned to it, and Europe nodded and slowly lifted it off its display, gently and gingerly holding it away from her body. She took slow, steady, and careful steps all the way up to the cash register, only allowing herself to breathe when it was finally out of her hands.

"Lastly, the video game store!" She smiled, hurrying back over to the group. Amazingly, Betty and Riley had managed to not rip each other apart while they were left alone, but they were still looking away from each other, arms crossed in front of their chests and noses in the air. Europe simply sighed in disappointment while Abigor grinned widely at Alex.

"We're going to get you some new video games! Are you excited?" He riled Alex up, who started to nod eagerly.

"Yeah!" He shyly flashed Abigor a grin back.

"Great! Then let's get going!"

The group hurried to the video game, finding themselves to be the only people in there aside from the cashier, who was boredly reading a magazine, their feet flipped up onto the counter. Alex started to walk off by himself nervously, looking around at the different shelves.

"Do you have an idea of what you want?" Europe asked him politely, bending over slightly. Alex shook his head.

"To be honest...I-I'm not even sure if I want to buy a video game...I just wanted to come in here and look a-around..."

"Well, there's nothing wrong with that! Let's see if they have anything interesting!" She continued to smile at him, wandering around. "Which console do you have?"

"The SPS," He stated.

Europe nodded and started to look around at the SPS games, finding most of them to be too graphic for Alex's tastes. She eventually sighed and pulled a kiddie-style cooking game off the shelf, holding it out for Alex to see. "This was the only non-violent, non-sexual thing there was!"

"I-I don't mind...s-sexual stuff..." Alex admitted shyly. "B-But...it's probably better if I keep stuff like that a secret.." He took the game from her. "I don't mind s-stuff like this...it looks cute!"

Europe smiled happily. "Perfect then! Then we'll buy it!"

She lead Alex to the cashier and politely cleared her throat, making the cashier glare at her slightly before he recognized her.

"Oh! My goodness, I am so sorry for ignoring you like that, Lady!" He blushed awkwardly, taking the game from her. He nervously rung her up, refusing to make eye contact with her. Europe stared at him nervously.

"I'm not mad at you, I promise! I don't blame you for doing that since we're the only customers here currently..." She nodded when he asked her if she wanted it sent to her palace, then they all followed Abigor out of the store.

"Time to go home," He stated, a hint of regret in his voice. "It'll be boring there though..."

"I'd suggest training some more, but I don't really feel like doing it," Riley stated.

"Plus, we'll probably have a lot of extra work put on us tomorrow. So it's best for us to just rest," Europe suggested.

Abigor lead the group back out to the carriage, leaning back in his seat again.

"At some point this week...we'll all go swimming," He said to himself, sighing.

"...If I must," Betty sighed, folding her hands up nicely in her lap.

"At least that's one thing we can agree on," Riley rested his chin in his hand and started to stare at the window.

"I don't mind swimming with you, Abigor-kun! It's been getting really warm here lately..." Europe smiled nicely.

"W-Wear a...swimsuit...?" Alex asked nervously, a hand on his chest. "I-I don't know..."

"You guys are such losers! Live a little bit!" Abigor teased as the carriage lurched to a sudden stop. As usual, they were all helped out of the carriage by the servant, who bowed politely to each one of them.

"I had fun going shopping with you, Abigor-kun!" Europe carried on, following him into his parents' wing. "Let's do it again sometime!"

"OPf course! Next time, though, I definitely want to get the others involved. Yes, even Freyr-san," Abigor nodded in agreement, tilting his head at her in confusion when she looked unhappy with that suggestion. "Huh? What's wrong?"

"No...I just meant...I want the two of us to go shopping together. Alone. Nobody else," She stared at him with a determined look on her features, only to blush heavily and dart away, running down the stairs loudly. Abigor was left to just stand there, confused and dumbfounded, his mouth wide open.

A date...with only one of his Peerage members..? He had no idea how to react. He didn't even know such a thing was possible! Still, it wasn't like he could say no to Europe. He finally sighed and threw up his hands, continuing to just walk to his room, throwing himself down on his bed after he arrived.

Why was he so exhausted all of a sudden? Maybe that was the laziness he inherited from his father finally starting to show. A quick nap wouldn't hurt, after all, he had made no other plans for the remainder of the day. And it wasn't like he couldn't be woken up again.

With those thoughts in his head, he finally settled down into his bed and started to doze off, soon falling into a deep sleep.


	2. I Return to School!

"Wake up, Your Highness. It's time for school," A maid softly roused him, this time shaking him until he woke up. Abigor groaned slightly, rolling over and blinking a few times, trying to get adjusted to the darkness. "I have also been told that you need to fetch your younger sister from Sirzech's chambers,"

What in the world was Prosperine even doing with their uncle...? Abigor shook his head and got dressed in his school uniform, quickly looking at himself in the mirror since he liked the way the uniform, especially the shirt, emphasized his muscles. He figured the rest of his group would already be awake and waiting for him, so he needed to hurry up and get his sister.

He walked down the hallway, turning a few times before he came across Sirzech's room; the door was wide open and he peeked inside to find the fifteen-year-old girl standing on a stool, pouting majorly with her arms crossed underneath her chest. Abigor chuckled lightly.

"Woke up on the wrong side of the bed?" He asked, walking in. Prosperine perked up and smiled at him.

"Big Brother! Aunt Greyfia is being unreasonable!" She pointed an accusing finger at the silver-haired maid, who was currently on her knees in front of Prosperine, hemming something up on her uniform skirt.

"How is she being unreasonable?" Abigor asked carefully, though he already had a vague idea of what had happened.

"Uncle Sirzechs made some modifications to my uniform that would make me look sexier. I loved them, but Aunt Greyfia caught me before I could leave. Now she's undoing what he did because it's not 'appropriate'," She huffed in annoyance.

"She is correct." Greyfia nodded at Abigor. "The skirt barely covered up her behind, the sleeves had been removed, and the top became a plunging V-neck," She sighed.

"I have to show off these goods!"

"Figures. You are literally just Uncle Sirzechs in a girl's body," Abigor sighed as well, smirking when Prosperine glared angrily at him.

"I thought you'd take my side, Big Brother! I thought you loved sexy girls! And sexy uniforms!" She sniffled.

"You're my sister,"

"The current Lord Phenex once had his sister, Riley-kun's mom, in his Peerage, and he had no qualms about referring to it as a harem,"

"Well...I'm not him. Besides, Kuoh Academy is a school with a long line of history and tradition. I don't want you to ruin it with a skimpy uniform,"

"Hmph,"

"Better Aunt Greyfia found you than Mom," Abigor reminded her, his tone softening a little. "I'll walk you to class to make up for it, would you like that?"

"Buy me lunch, too? The cafeteria has those great cups of orange sherbet that I love. I want two of those, please!" She smirked when Abigor held up his hands in defeat, agreeing.

"Hold out your arms," Greyfia directed, and Prosperine did so, holding them out away from her body. Much like Abigor, she had spiky red hair that fell to her waist and clear blue eyes; she resembled a younger Rias. In fact, it was...a bit freaky to him how much they looked alike. Not a single trace of their dad was in her at all. At least he got his dad's signature grin. But she got nothing like that from what he could see.

"Finished. I did what I could in the time I had," Greyfia took a step back to look her over once more, nodding. "Just wear the school's cape over your top for now. I'll finish fixing that tomorrow,"

"Awww," Prosperine pouted, indeed pulling the cape out of her backpack and pulling it around her shoulders. She then followed after Abigor, waving goodbye to her aunt and uncle before she met up with the rest of the group; they all greeted her.

"Why are you so late?" Betty asked.

"Wardrobe malfunction," Abigor answered, chuckling. The remaining members all sighed; they were used to such things from Prosperine by now. After a final check to make sure they had everything, they all hopped onto the bus, giddy with both nerves and excitement about being able to return to the Human World after so much time away. A few of them chatted eagerly with each other. They were the only people on the bus that morning.

The bus soon dropped them off at the drop-off zone, waving goodbye to the Peerage; they all waved back before plunging into the Human World, hurrying off to Kuoh Academy before they were late.

Much like their parents before them, they all attended Kuoh Academy. Over the past thirty years, the school had slowly become more co-ed, though the school still retained its strict traditions and discipline. Unknown to almost all of the students quite a large number of magical creatures had begun attending too; people wanting to send their children to the same school Queen Rias and King Issei had both gone to and graduated from.

Abigor closed his eyes slightly as he walked through the gates to the school, feeling the eyes of the human student body ogling his Peerage, praising them and cheering for them.

"Finally, some of the hottest chicks in school have returned! That's how you know it'll be a good year!"

"Akira Himejima-senpai, talk about the absolute epitome of a big sister! And the perfect Japanese woman to boot! Short hair, long hair, she wears both well! She manages to look both cute and sexy all at once!"

"Riley Phenex-senpai is so adorable! I love his sense of style and how confident he is in his abilities! And that sword he always carries with him? You think it's a nod towards something else?"

"Sirius Quarta-san is where it's at! Muscles, nice clothes, and that dyed hair? Talk about yum! His sword is so much bigger than Riley-san's, any day!"

"Europe Argento-san is so sweet and cute! Like an angel that's fallen from Heaven! She's got an innocent sort of beauty to her, the kind you can't believe is real! I love how helpful and kind she is to everyone!"

"How about Bethany Kiba-chan? So small and cute, like a little kitten! You just wanna cuddle up with her! She's perfect, charming, poised, and graceful. She is like a perfect little princess. She's Princess Charming! Not to mention, perfect housewife material!"

"And Alex Vladi-kun! A teeny-tiny little lolita boy! He looks like a little doll! And his eyes are a beautiful shade of red! I love a guy who is in touch with his feminine side. Look at his hair bows and little ruffles! He even wears ruffles with his school uniform!"

"It makes me so jealous of Abigor Gremory-kun, seriously. For real. He gets all of these super hot girls following him around all day! And he never shares! Abigor-kun is so hot! Look at his muscles and his cocky smile! He knows what's up. He looks like he'd be experienced in bed. And all of that leather? Roar!"

"At least he's got that hot chick of a sister. What was her name? Prosperine Gremory-chan? Ah, whatever. She loves teasing us with her boobs and panties! With that fiery red hair, she's like a sizzling, red-hot devil! Look, her breasts manage to bounce even underneath that cape! I'm so jealous of her. What, surrounded by those cute boys all day? I don't care if one of them is her older brother, that still leave a few good ones! Seriously unfair."

The Peerage soon dispersed to go to their own classes, feeling uncomfortable from all of the stares and comments they had received upon arriving. Prosperine and Alex started to walk off in the direction of the middle-school division. Abigor waved goodbye to the rest of his group and started walking by Prosperine's side as she walked to her class. Alex nervously hurried after them, swinging his bag around.

"The student council is thinking of hosting a dance at the end of the year," Prosperine stated, watching Abigor to see his reaction.

"Like...a normal school dance?" He asked, making her giggle.

"Yeah! With a DJ, and nice clothes! I'm excited for it. I wonder who I'll take..?" She tapped her lips in thought.

"I'm just going to take everyone in the group. Nobody will need to worry about fighting a date while I'm around!" He flashed a thumbs-up.

"D-Dancing..? In front of other people...?" Alex asked nervously, trembling. "I-I don't think I could..."

"You don't even want to dress up for the dance? You could wear a dashing suit! Or even a cute little dress!" Prosperine pinched Alex's cheek playfully, making him gasp in surprise.

"T-This is my class..I-I gotta go..." He blushed heavily, shyly walking into his own classroom, 4-B. Prosperine nodded and walked ahead of Abigor slightly.

"My classroom is coming up! It'll be on the right!"

Abigor nodded and nervously glanced at one of the clocks on the wall they passed by, nervous about being late to his own class. Prosperine soon spotted her own class and hurried into it; 3-D. She gave him a happy wave. "Don't forget! Orange sherbet for lunch!" She then slid the door closed, and Abigor hurried back to the highschool division, thinking he had just enough time to head to his own class.

The only snag in that plan was him literally bumping right into a girl with an average-sized-chest, making her gasp in annoyance. Abigor backed away and gave the girl a huge smile as she adjusted her violet-rimmed glasses. They matched her eyes perfectly.

"Satomi-chan! Good to see you! Walk with me," He started to walk briskly towards his class, and Satomi followed after him, crossing her arms in front of her chest."How was your Spring Break?"

"Good. I spent a lot of time in the Human World," Satomi Sitri, daughter of Sona Sitri, answered crisply. She had two-toned hair wound tightly into neat braids tied with bright yellow ribbons. One side of her hair was a dark black and the other side was a cheery blonde. Abigor wasn't sure which side was her real hair colour and which side was the dyed side, and he knew that was just how she liked that.

"Really? I'm so jealous. My parents would probably freak if they found out I went there on my own without permission," He sighed. An amused smile crossed Satomi's features.

"Mother has learned it's best to give your child some independence and freedom as they grow older. I agree. I know she has been wary about it, knowing who Dad is and everything, but so far nothing major has happened," She nodded towards the door she had stopped in front of; it was his class. He blushed a bit and started to walk inside.

"See you after school!" He managed to wave at her, and Satomi waved back before he closed the door.

The rest of the day passed idly for Abigor. He always felt he did okay in school, but he couldn't help but find a lot of what they learned pointless. He vastly preferred the lessons he received back in the Underworld, not that any of his classmates would understand. Or that he could even tell them.

After school ended, he couldn't rush fast enough to his group's meeting room; an ornately-decorated classroom that was currently being used by his Peerage.

The room used to house the Occult Research Club, but after Gasper and Koneko graduated, the group had formally disbanded, and instead Abigor and Prosperine did their Devil duties under the guise of the Dance Committee.

When he arrived, everyone else was already there. Betty, Europe, and Alex all sat curled up on one of the couches, sharing snacks with each other, while Riley and Akira served tea for everyone. Prosperine and Satomi sat on the other couch across from the trio, whispering to each other about something, while Sirius and Freyr stood behind the couch politely, their hands folded in front of themselves. Freyr may not have returned to school properly yet, but he still had to attend any Dance Committee meetings. Abigor smiled at his Peerage and flopped down on the couch next to Prosperine and Satomi, making his sister squeal.

"Is everyone here?" Freyr cleared his throat, making everyone look up at him. He then looked around the room, silently doing a head-count. "Seems like it. Now, I think our first topic of discussion should be-"

"Still a stick-in-the-mud as always, eh, Freyr-kun? Got yourself a girlfriend yet? I bet she could loosen you up!" Azazel laughed, walking into the room. Freyr glared slightly at the older man, looking away with a huff.

"Uncle Azazel!" Prosperine and Abigor cheered, jumping off the couch and giving him a huge hug; he returned it.

"How are the Crimson-Haired Siblings of Destruction doing?" He asked cheerfully. Since he now provided funding and oversaw the Dance Committee, his outfit had changed into a much more stylish black business suit with a silver watch and matching shoes. He walked over to his desk and calmly took a seat, looking around the room.

"Uncle Azazel, what's on the agenda for today?" Prosperine asked curiously, standing in front of his desk.

"You guys have that dance tournament coming up, right? Figured we'd train for that. But first...I have some disheartening news," He sighed, and the atmosphere of the room suddenly turned heavy as everyone glanced over at Azazel, their eyes fogged over with worry and concern. "According to Lady Akeno, three more Devils were attacked at their school yesterday. This happened in Osaka. They were cornered by some afraid classmates of theirs, who threw crosses at them and burned their skin. Luckily, aside from the burns, they remained unharmed."

"Why were they attacked? We haven't revealed our existence to the world yet," Akira frowned slightly.

"My guess is that with how peaceful things have been lately, these Devils got cocky and thought no harm would come of it. Yes, Devils and fallen angels and the like have saved countless human lives, but that doesn't mean they are free of prejudice," Azazel sighed. "Look, I'm not telling you kids this to scare you into hiding. Just a word of caution. Be careful around your peers." He shot a glance at Betty and Alex. "You two especially. Your species in particular gets riled up from feeding on humans, and it's harder to hide your true forms in public."

Betty nodded solemnly, eating a blue Popsicle, while Alex shivered slightly. He shyly licked his fangs in his mouth.

"Now, let's move onto happier things! How about we all get started on practicing for that tournament? Let's see..." Azazel glanced around the room again. "Lady Akira and Lord Abigor, you two are together. Lady Europe and Lord Sirius, you two are together. Lady Betty and Lord Riley, you two are together. Miss Satomi and Lord Alex, you two are together. Lady Prosperine and Lord Freyr, you two are together. Did I miss anyone?" He looked around. "Nope. Now, I have several different forms of dances in this bowl. Step up with your partner and pick one. That will be your focus for today," He gently set a blue bowl onto the desk, and each duo nervously took one, glancing at what it read.

"Hip-hop," Abigor read, while Akira gave him a sadistic smile.

"How lucky for us! That is one of my specialties!"

"Waltz," Sirius read, blinking. Europe clasped her hands together.

"Oh, how romantic!"

"Flower dance," Riley huffed in annoyance. "Figures I'd get something girly,"

"Don't you dare ruin my steps," Betty slowly licked her Popsicle.

"Jazz. Oh, I think you'd be good at that. Jazz is a very fast form of dance, perfect for limber and small bodies like yours," Satomi adjusted her glasses.

"T-Thank you...? Was t-that a compliment?"

"Tango." Freyr commented without a hint of amusement in his voice. "Figures I would get such a dance with someone such as Prosperine-chan,"

"Ooooh, tango, the spicy dance of lovers!~ I'm already excited!"

Azazel leaned back in his seat as he watched the duos trying to dance with each other, smirking. He felt like he had made some good choices.

Riley and Betty were still struggling to find a good rhythm they could both be satisfied with. Betty had already started to do the dance, being gentle and graceful in her movements as she sidestepped and spun around. Riley was trying to mimic her movements, unable to twirl around as gracefully as her. Everytime one of their backs was turned, they shot an annoyed glare at the other.

"Just take it slow and steady at first," Sirius tried to reassure Europe, feeling awkward because he was a lot taller than her even with her heels on. She blushed lightly and nodded, allowing him to take her hands and place a steadying hand on her back. He gently started to walk the length of the floor with her, going slowly to make sure she wouldn't stumble or step on his toes. She smiled at him, finally falling into the rhythm he was setting and matching his moves perfectly.

Satomi was demonstrating how to jazz-dance with Alex, taking his hands and quickly stepping in and out of the circle. He followed her lead awkwardly; she gave him an encouraging smile. She was afraid of Alex tripping and falling, ruining their entire routine. Jazz was a hard dance to grasp, but she had confidence Alex would be able to handle it.

Freyr was spinning Prosperine around, making her spin really fast in and out of his arms. She cheered with delight everytime she found herself in his arms, picking up her skirt and dancing about on her toes, making her to click her shoe heels on the hardwood floor loudly. Everytime she lifted up her skirt or spun around, her lacy black panties became visible to everyone. Freyr eventually pulled her close to him and dipped close to the floor. Prosperine lifted up one of her legs and pretended to swoon.

Akira was currently schooling Abigor in the hip-hop dance style, tapping her feet really fast on the floor as she waved her hands around. Abigor remembered something about breakdancing, but assumed that was for much later in the dance and instead awkwardly tapped his own feet on the ground, kicking up his ankles every so often. Akira was of absolutely no help, she just smirked at him in a way that made him blush. She was enjoying this...

After about an hour and a half more of dance practice, Azazel stood up and cleared his throat, announcing their meeting was officially over. The worn-out students sighed in relief as they were finally able to stop, groaning at how sweaty they had all gotten.

"Well, I think some showers are in order. What do you think, ladies and gentlemen?" Abigor asked, eyeing the rest of his Peerage. A few nodded eagerly, remembering the shower they had installed in the clubroom.

"Who goes first?" Sirius asked curiously.

"I think the ladies. Since there are more of us," Betty responded.

"Why not make it coed? We're thicker than thieves! We all grew up together! We shouldn't be ashamed to show off some skin to each other!" Prosperine announced eagerly.

"I'm not sure-" Satomi started to decline, but both Akira and Europe agreed, nodding their heads. Freyr sighed in irritation.

"You're just using this as an excuse to see naked men," He accused Prosperine, who chuckled.

"Guilty as charged!"

"And you are gonna look at naked girls," Betty accused Abigor, who blushed and grinned awkwardly.

"Awww, give me some more credit than that!"

They all decided on getting undressed separately, and once the girls had gotten undressed and turned the bath water on, they called in the guys, who got undressed quickly and walked into the shower room.

The room, which was just a simple and tiny bathroom when their parents used it, had recently been remodeled into a large bathroom with a medium-sized tub to accommodate all of them and several washing stations. A few tiny showers were hidden in the back near a wall.

Abigor wasted no time in sitting on one of the stools near the middle of the row, genuinely wanting to take a shower and wash all of the gross and sticky sweat off of his body. He had a towel wrapped around his waist as he reached for the purple bar of soap, only to blush when he felt a pair of hands slowly wrap themselves around his body, moving down very close to his private parts.

"Silly Abigor-kun!~ Are you trying to wash yourself alone? When you have such gorgeous women surrounding you?~ Let me,~" Akira chuckled, pressing her large, bare breasts into his back. He blushed even heavily and took a deep breath to calm himself down, not wanting to have a nosebleed and faint in front of everyone. She grabbed the nearby bar of soap and started to work up a lather in her hands.

Europe immediately pouted. "I-I wanted to wash him..." She sighed. "Figures though, that's the sort of girl you like," She grabbed the orange bottle of shampoo and squished a lather into her hands, pushing Akira out of the way and gently working the lather through Abigor's hair. "At least let me do your hair," She pushed her large chest into the back of Abigor's head. He blushed even more, feeling himself starting to get hardened. Europe's breasts weren't nearly as big as Akira's, but she still was not lacking in that department. He could also tell she was still wearing her towel.

"Oh my,~" Akira purred, finishing up her lather and gently running her hands down Abigor's body, bending down in front of him nude.

"You two are gonna hog all of the fun? I'm Big Brother's family! Let me!" Prosperine huffed, not even bothering with a towel. She grabbed another bar of soap and started to sensually rub it on Abigor's right side, grinning at him. Her breasts were nearly as developed as Rias' when she was a teenager despite her young age; it was her Devil blood. Abigor blushed even more, feeling his erection starting to grow underneath his towel.

"Ooooh, I think we're getting him excited,~" Akira tittered, moving her hands down.

"Honestly, how could anyone get excited by that? You're not even doing it right," Satomi sighed, still wearing a towel. Her hair had been pulled out of its braids, and her hair nearly reached her knees. She grabbed a yellow bar of soap and kneeled down, gently scrubbing Abigor's back.

"W-Well...don't leave me out!" Alex gasped, wanting to be included. He was wearing a loose towel. He nervously grabbed another bottle of shampoo and squirted some of it onto Abigor's head, gently rubbing it in alongside Europe. He pressed his crotch into Abigor's back as he worked. "L-Like this...?"

"G-Girls...a-and Alex-kun...t-this is t-too much..." Abigor pleaded slightly, feeling himself about to burst from all of the stimulation.

"Oh, feeling tired already?~" Akira cooed. "But you wouldn't dare to make such a mess while we were so nice to clean you up, hm?~"

"O-Of course not...!" Abigor struggled to smile.

"Good,~"

"Your hair is almost washed! Now we just need to rinse-" Europe announced, reaching out for the shower nozzle, only to lean back too far and fall down on the floor, falling at Abigor's feet. "Oh no!" Her towel slid off to reveal her nude, glistening body. She sat up, blushing heavily. "I'm sorry.."

"You're such a klutz, Europe-chan!" Prosperine laughed, her and Akira's hands moving very close to Abigor's area again. His erection was currently visible through his towel and he blushed heavily as the two girls eyed it.

"We gotta clean that area too, Big Brother!" She grinned in a perverted way.

Akira nodded in agreement, whipping Abigor's towel off and rubbing some soap suds on his length, never missing a beat. Abigor bit back a moan and took another deep breath to calm himself down. He could do this. He could do this. He could do this..

"Would you like to join us?" Prosperine asked Betty, who had just finished washing her own hair. Taken down, it reached her bottom. She had no towel on, but she still had a childish body with a tiny chest.

"No. You know he probably smells bad after all that dancing," She scoffed lightly, dipping her feet into the bath to quickly rinse herself off.

"Suit yourself," Prosperine shrugged as she continued to soap up the rest of Abigor's body. "Alrighty!~ You're all finished, Big Brother!"

"Indeed," Satomi nodded in approval, giving Abigor a brief slap on the back. "You did very good," She then sat down on the stool next to him, continuing to wash herself.

"Are you ready for release?~" Akira teased, winking at him as she stood up and hopped into the bath, sighing in relief.

"H-Huh?" He asked in confusion, blinking after her.

"I-I think...she's given you permission, to..." Europe blushed heavily, clearly scandalized as she put her head down and continued to wash herself.

"Oh! R-Right!" Abigor laughed awkwardly and quickly jerked himself off; it didn't take very long to finish and the resulting mess flowed down the drain. He quickly got up and sat down in the bath, awkwardly smiling at the other guys.

"Don't make this be a regular thing," Freyr scolded as the remainder of the girls and Alex hopped into the bath as well, finished with their bathing and wanting to soak in the tub to relax and rinse off.

After relaxing in the tub for a bit, everyone got out and dried off, putting on their school uniforms once more as they gathered up their things and cleaned the clubroom up. They waved to Azazel as they all started to leave.

"Heard you guys in the bath earlier. Sounded like a fun time," He teased, placing a hand on Abigor's head. "Got more of your old man in ya than you realize,"

Prosperine laughed. "I think we all got a little bit of our parents in us, Uncle Azazel!"

"C-Can you please walk us home? A-After that story you told us...I don't feel very safe," Alex hung his head and hiccuped softly. Azazel sighed slightly.

"I guess there's no helping it if you truly are scared. Good thing I had no other plans, plus I'm sure your folks would be glad to see me again," He made sure everything in the room was nice and neat and orderly before he shut off the lights, walking the group home to Issei's old home that they had renovated for their own use. Only Satomi didn't live there; she lived with her parents.

The group chattered quietly with each other as they were walked home from school, all smelling nice. They talked of many things, the upcoming dance, their own tournament, how their training was going, and how afraid they were of being attacked by bad humans. Abigor himself nervously chewed on his thumbnail. He wouldn't admit it, but he was awfully afraid too. He knew now was the best time to spend all of his free-time training to get stronger. He needed to protect his Peerage. They were his gifts to him and he knew there would be literal Hell to pay if he let any of them get injured or killed.

He needed to protect his Peerage, that much he was certain of.


	3. I Order Some Pizza!

Abigor and his Peerage hurried inside Issei's house, saying goodbye to Azazel as they started to get themselves comfortable in the large house, having not been there for a while. Abigor went into the dining room and noticed a piece of paper on the table; he curiously picked it up and read that it was left by Issei's parents, informing them their son had told them ahead of time of him visiting. They had gone out for the night and the whole house was his. He rolled his eyes slightly at the winky face that marked the end of the letter, somehow he just knew that was left behind by his grandfather. He tossed the note in the trash and relayed the news to his Peerage, asking what they should do next.

"Did they leave us any food?" Betty asked.

"No," Abigor responded.

"That's perfect, then! We'll make ourselves some food!" Akira smiled happily, clasping her hands together. "What would you guys like me to make?"

"How about we just keep it simple with some ramen?" Satomi asked politely, adjusting her glasses.

"Satomi-chan! Don't you have to go back to your parents'?" Prosperine asked instantly, pulling off her cape and revealing her modified blouse; her breasts looked ready to fall out of the top.

"I'll return home later. Mother would not mind if I'm spending time with Abigor-san," Satomi responded.

"I don't want ramen! Why don't we order some pizza?" Riley pouted.

"Yeah, we spent a lot of time today on our feet. I wouldn't mind relaxing," Sirius suggested, chuckling.

"Same here," Betty plopped herself down on the couch, covering her face with her arm as she laid herself down.

"I-I'd like some pizza t-too," Alex chimed in.

"Pizza it is, then!" Abigor nodded. "Go order it, Satomi-chan," He nodded at her, and she nodded and pulled out her phone.

"That doesn't mean we still can't cook! How about we make some dessert? Like cupcakes?" Europe suggested nicely, and Betty briefly opened one eye at the sound of cupcakes. Alex seemed to perk up as well.

"That sounds delightful," Akira nodded in agreement.

"Yeah! We'll get to wear cute aprons too!" Prosperine nodded in agreement. "Any guys want to join us?"

"I suppose...making cupcakes will be harmless. So I'll join in," Freyr finally decided, looking irritated. Prosperine cheered and hugged him tightly.

"Yay!"

Freyr led Prosperine, Betty, Akira, Europe, and Alex into the kitchen to make the desserts, while Satomi finished up on ordering the pizza. Riley took Betty's place on the couch, sighing slightly as he started to flip through the channels on TV.

"Maybe we should work on our homework..?" Sirius started to suggest as he took a seat next to Riley.

"There'll be plenty of time for that later! You're right, we just need to kick back and relax," Abigor grinned, pulling Satomi onto the couch with him and squeezing inbetween both her and Riley. He slung his arms over their shoulders, sighing. "Anything good on?"

"Not so far. But with how different our tastes are, it'll probably be hard to find something good," Riley grumbled slightly as he continued flipping through the channels.

"Thank goodness we won't see our faces plastered on every other show here like back at home," Sirius commented.

"Yes. Though I like the publicity, watching my magical girl show gets tiring after a while," Satomi leaned back slightly.

"But you look so adorable in that show!" Abigor pulled her a bit closer to him.

"I don't mind it, actually. Mom told me it's the job of a Phenex to always be in the spotlight," Riley boasted proudly. "And as you guys know, she's one of the most famous Devils in the Underworld,"

Meanwhile, the girls and Freyr and Alex had gotten out all of the ingredients that they needed to make cupcakes; Akira clasped her hands together.

"Let's get started!"

"I think a more efficient way of cooking would be to divide the work between us. Shall we make pairs?" Freyr asked.

"Yes! I'm on Betty-chan's side!" Europe instantly agreed, pulling the violet-eyed girl closer to her. Betty simply blinked in response.

"Then I wanna be with you, Freyr-san!" Prosperine commented, and Akira glanced at Alex, nodding at him.

"Then that leaves us two," She explained to him. He nodded slowly, trying his hardest to not feel intimidated.

"I can see that working out well. Akira-chan can't bake her way out of a paper bag," Betty commented to herself, making Europe gasp.

"Don't be so mean!" She nudged her, starting to measure out some flour.

"It's the truth," She shrugged. "Akira-chan can't cook or bake at all,"

"For your information, I am very skilled in both spicy foods and Japanese food. My skills just don't translate over into Western meals," Akira smiled sweetly, tilting her head slightly.

"A-At least you can cook...I can't even make w-water..." Alex stammered nervously, watching as Akira poured a jug of water into her own bowl. "I-Is that part of the recipe...?"

"Of course not, but this'll make it easier to mix, right? So you don't have to deal with the whisk getting all gunky," Akira continued to smile as she set the jug aside and begun to whip up her mixture really fast, making the watery flour slush around.

"You're going to make that gunk fly out everywhere. Pay more attention," Freyr scolded her, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Who wants to lick the spoon?" Europe asked cutely, holding out the whisk, covered in rich chocolatey batter.

"I-I want to!" Alex spoke up, raising his hand.

"I already called dibs," Betty shook her head, taking the whisk from Europe and gently licking it with her small tongue. Alex pouted a bit, but Akira held out their own spoon.

"Here!"

"U-Uh...t-thank you..." Alex blushed heavily, taking the wooden spoon and licking it gently. His eyes almost watered from how bitter the mixture was, but he didn't dare admit that. "It tastes r-r-really good!"

Europe picked up her bowl and started pouring the mixture into baking cups, while Freyr did the same with his and Prosperine's mixture.

"The pizza's here!" Riley announced eagerly, poking his head into the kitchen. "What? The cupcakes aren't even half-done yet?!"

"Be patient! Making delicious cupcakes takes time!" Europe scolded, accidentally pouring too much batter in one cup. "Oh dear!"

"Here, move over. I'll help you. I'll probably do a better job, even!" Riley pushed Europe out of the way and took the bowl from her, accidentally dripping some chocolate on their chests.

"M-My blouse!" She gasped.

"You know what that means! Let's take off our clothes and bake naked!" Prosperine cheered happily, throwing up her hands and dripping vanilla icing everywhere. It landed in her hair, on her chest, and on her face. "Oh no, now I'm covered in cream! I'm covered in Riley-kun's cream!"

"We are not taking off our clothes to bake. That is a safety hazard," Freyr declined.

"Don't be so gross," Riley playfully flicked some chocolate batter onto her, only to miss and accidentally hit Akira in the face instead. The whole room froze slightly as a very sweet smile appeared on Akira's face.

"Oh, goodness. My makeup is all smudged now. I spent so long on it too," She tittered, tightening her grip on her own bowl. Without a word, she walked right over to Riley and dunked the whole entire thing onto his head.

"She owned you," Betty blinked, finishing up her whisk. Riley sputtered in anger, glaring at Betty.

"You stupid, pompous kitty!" He took the bowl off his head and shook his curls around wildly, making some of the chocolate mess land on everyone else.

"Stop!" Europe gasped.

"My dress. This was a new white one," Betty held the hem away from her body.

"Eeeeek!" Alex simply cried in surprise.

"Yay! Now we're all covered in chocolate!" Prosperine cheered happily.

"I'm all sticky...!" Alex finally whined, rubbing his eyes. "And my clothes are ruined...!"

"What's taking so long-" Abigor asked before he walked into the kitchen, his eyes widening at the current state of everyone.

"He started it," Freyr accused, looking extremely annoyed as he pointed to Riley. "Because he made Akira-san upset,"

"Actually, I think Prosperine-chan started all of this," Betty shook her head.

"Nope, it was most definitely Riley-kun," Akira's smile never wavered.

"There's chocolate all over my grandparents' kitchen!" Abigor carried on. "What am I supposed to tell them when they come back later?"

"It's simple. We'll just have to clean up the kitchen," Freyr gave a pointed glance to the younger members.

"But we ruined the cupcakes," Europe pouted a bit. "I really wanted to make some!"

"We anticipated that would happen, so we ordered brownies with the pizza," Satomi replied, wandering in next as she adjusted her glasses. "Geezh, you guys really did a number on this place," She whistled a bit as she looked around.

"With all of us cleaning up, we'll be done in no time!" Akira stated, bending down to pick up the bowls discarded on the floor. She had bent down in front of Abigor, making her lacy lavender panties and garterbelt visible to him. He grinned a bit as he stared at them. "Hm?~ Enjoying the view?" She teased as she stood back up.

Europe pouted some more, tossing the silverware into the sink. As she moved, she made her hips sway a bit, putting a spring in her step that made her schoolskirt bounce a bit.

"I have to get back into the living room. I can already see Sirius-san scarfing down as many slices as he can without us there to keep an eye on him," Satomi said to herself, leaving the room.

"I'll help," Abigor finally said, walking into the room and helping Europe rinse the dishes off. She blushed heavily when his hands kept lingering on hers.

"I-I'll mop the floor!" Alex suggested, hurrying into the broom closet and pulling out a sponge mop and a bucket.

"How about I help you? That mop is way bigger than you are," Betty suggested, right as Alex rushed too fast and slipped on a large puddle of chocolate, falling on his butt.

"Ouch...!" He cried, his top hat having fallen off. Betty sighed a bit.

"Yup, that settled it. I am definitely helping you," She winced a bit at the thought of scrubbing the floor on her hands and knees, but that pizza was calling her name. But she'd only get it if she finished cleaning up.

After a few more minutes, everyone had finished cleaning the living room.

"Yuck, I need a bath," Riley commented, pulling apart some of his chocolatey curls.

"But aren't you hungry?" Europe asked in confusion.

"For once, I agree with the birdbrain. I won't be able to focus on eating while I'm like this," Betty motioned to her stained dress.

"Well, it's not going anywhere. Let's take a quick shower and then get something to eat," Akira suggested, and the others all nodded in agreement. She briefly glanced at Abigor. "Care to join us again? We can give you a more memorable shower, if you'd like..."

Abigor blushed a bit, laughing awkwardly. "No...I should keep an eye on Satomi-chan and Sirius-kun. But I appreciate the...offer?"

Akira nodded and walked off as Abigor headed back into the living room. He sighed heavily as he settled himself inbetween the two and wrapped his arms around them, pulling them close.

"What are we watching?" He asked cheerfully.

"Sirius-san has been mindlessly switching through the channels for half an hour now, as if he's never seen a television before. So as of now, we are watching nothing," Satomi responded, barely-thinned annoyance evident in her tone.

"There's so much more channels here than in the Underworld though! How can humans decide what to watch so easily?" Sirius asked in awe.

"They just...pick something," Satomi sighed.

"I feel you. Though who has time to watch TV? I spend all of my time with you guys," Abigor playfully reached a hand down and touched Satomi's chest; she glared at him and he quickly stopped.

"Here we are! Let's have some pizza!" Prosperine cheered happily.

Luckily their grandparents had anticipated something messy happening to the group, so they had plenty of spare clothes lying around. Prosperine settled in next to Satomi, wearing a tight black crop top and matching booty-shorts; her hair tied up with a matching ribbon. "Hopefully you guys didn't eat too much,"

"I got the plates," Freyr sighed, wearing a grey T-shirt and baggy sweatpants. He handed the plates out to everyone before sitting beside the coffee table.

Once everyone had sat down and had gotten settled in, Satomi took the remote from Sirius and put the TV on some fashion show, which most of the group squealed happily about. Abigor sighed a bit as he bit into his cheesy pizza, watching the rest of his group enjoy themselves. At one point Betty grew worn-out from all of the food she ate and laid her head in Abigor's lap, falling asleep. He gently placed a hand on her head, running a hand through her silvery-white hair.

Truly, he was the luckiest guy on Earth.


	4. I Receive a Phone-Call!

The next day, Abigor woke up in his grandparents' guest room, or one of them, rubbing his eyes slightly. Right, he wasn't in the Underworld anymore. He didn't have servants to wake him up. Was he late for school?

"W-What time is it?!" He suddenly asked in a panic, throwing off his covers.

"Mmmmm...n-no...don't..." A sleepy voice mumbled, and Abigor glanced down to see Alex curled up in a ball next to him, having a tight grip on his arm. He smiled and gently patted the vampire's head.

"You look like you slept well, Alex-kun," He teased as the sleepy vampire opened up his pinkish-red eyes. "Are you going to school today?"

Alex shook his head slowly, still drowsy. "N-No...if you go...t-tell them I'm sick..." He closed his eyes again.

"I don't wanna go either..." Abigor frowned. And really, what was the harm if he skipped just one day? His grandparents surely didn't mind, and what would his parents do? His Peerage could cover for him.

"T-Then don't..." Alex suggested, snuggling close to Abigor. "Go back to s-sleep..."

"That's a great idea!" He beamed, pulling the covers up around the two of them again. "Good morning, Alex-kun,"

The vampire didn't comment, merely blushed a bit as he fell back asleep. He had on a frilly white nightgown and a matching bonnet that looked like something out of one of Europe or Betty's storybooks. Despite the thickness of the outfit, his nipples were visible, poking up. Abigor stared at them slightly, noticing they looked a bit round...in fact, they were a lot rounder than you'd expect on a boy...he shook his head.

His tired mind was playing tricks on him. Before he had the chance to convince himself further, he had fallen asleep again, feeling Alex relax in his embrace.

######

"Wake up!" A female voice yelled at him, throwing him harshly out of the bed. Abigor yelled in surprise as he hit the wooden floor hard, gasping in pain.

"Ouch..."

"You skipped school! For what? To sleep in? Disgraceful," Satomi snapped, adjusting her glasses. Instead of her usual school uniform, she had on a bright yellow business-dress with heels and brown tights.

"I was keeping an eye on Alex-kun. He didn't want to go either," Abigor defended, throwing up his hands. The vampire remained asleep on the bed, somehow blissfully unaware of his surroundings.

"He has an excuse though. You do not,"

"I was keeping an eye on a close friend of mine because he was too sick to attend school,"

Satomi rolled her eyes, storming off. Her heels loudly clacked on the floor. "Also, you have a phonecall,"

"Mom and Dad?" Abigor asked curiously, his eyes widening when she shook her head.

"Riley-san's uncle. He...didn't say why he called you, actually. To gloat, maybe?"

"About what? He has absolutely nothing to gloat about! And why'd he even call me and not someone like Riley-kun?" Abigor demanded, but Satomi simply shrugged. He sighed and stood up, heading into the living room and taking the phone from the receiver. "Hello?" He asked curiously.

"Hello, Lord Gremory. A pleasure," A mature and feminine voice reached his ears, making his eyes widen more.

"Errr...Lady Phenex? Is that you? No offense, but I was expecting someone totally different for this call," He laughed awkwardly. She laughed with him, her laughter sounding like bells.

"My son...courage was never his strong suit. He dialed the number and got cold feet. He dropped the phone on the floor and I happened upon it," She explained.

"Not that I don't enjoy talking to you, but was there a real reason for this call?" Abigor pressed.

"Indeed there was. First of all, how is my lovely grandson doing? I haven't seen him in quite some time,"

"Riley-kun is great! He gets along great with Sirius-kun and loves fashion. A bit egocentric and hotheaded though...guess he's a chip off the old block, eh?" He teased.

"How wonderful. His studies?" Lady Phenex continued.

"Errrr...I don't really know, I'm sorry. My Lady...I don't really know stuff like that about my Peerage," He frowned.

"Ah, well, that can't be helped. You don't know what you don't know, after all," She reassured him. "The main reason why I called was because...your parents are finally coming home,"

"M-My parents?!" Abigor nearly dropped the phone.

"Yes, darling. Not just your parents, but all the parents of your group who aren't living in the Underworld currently. Such as Lady Asia, Lady Xenovia, Count Gasper, even Lady Rossweiss," She explained.

"B-But why? Don't they have business to do in other worlds and realms? I mean, Count Gasper is a king right now! They can't just afford to drop what they're doing and come back home..no offense,"

"Times are changing. I believe Sir Azazel has informed you of the violence being experienced by Devils across the country?" She asked. Abigor nodded despite himself. "They are worried about their friends and families. Their children especially. They are worried if they remain away from you too long, you'll end up being a target. If not the target of nasty human bullies, than something far more destructive,"

Abigor hung his head. His parent and the rest of the nobles were coming back home...but then what? Would they lock up him and his Peerage, forbid them from ever going outside again? Break up the Peerage entirely? So many terrible possibilities ran through his head. Despite how beloved they all were, the parents of him and his Peerage weren't known for their levelheadedness especially in times of crisis. He was afraid one would make a rash decision and ruin things for others.

"You may have the powers of your parents, but you are still in training. Please do not think me rash, Lord Gremory. My daughter and your father are married and business partners. I do not do these things out of some sort of spite. Rather, the complete opposite. I want to protect my legacy, as your parents no doubt do too," She said solemnly.

"I understand. I'm just...concerned. What if people like Lady Rossweiss and Count Gasper decide it's not safe for their children here and take them back to their native countries? They'll be so far away from me...and I can't function without those members of my Peerage in a fight!" He worried.

"Then that will be their choice. Respect it. They only want what's best for their children," Lady Phenex sighed. "I must go. But please, don't be afraid. I am sure everything will work out," She hung up the phone before Abigor could respond, and with a sigh, he hung it up himself.

"Who was that?" Alex asked groggily, wandering in and rubbing his eyes. He was snugly holding onto one of Abigor's pillows, tucked under his underarm.

"Lady Phenex. Good news, Alex-kun! Your father is coming back! You might be able to see him very soon!" He tried to smile and reassure him. Alex perked up.

"Really?! Daddy is coming to see me?! When is he coming? Is he coming with anyone? Is he coming with one of his girls? Or the Countess? Oh, will he bring me anything cute to wear?" He asked eagerly, bouncing up and down.

"I don't know any of that. All I know is that he's coming back to the Underworld. Maybe Mom summoned him or something...but I'm sure he'll pay you a visit. You're his kid. How could he not?" He patted Alex's head.

"I feel like he's forgotten I even exist," Alex pouted sadly, looking down at the ground. "He never writes or calls or anything..."

"He's leading an entire nation. He likely just doesn't have time. Besides, I was told he sent you to me specifically. So you could get stronger. That shows he still cares about you," He reassured him as Satomi came back into the room. "Hey, I think your parents are coming too!"

"Yay me," Satomi replied snarkily, but she had a small smile on her face.

"That means you'll likely have to deal with your aunt too," He quickly reminded her. The smile just seemed to grow.

"Perfect. I can't wait to catch up with her. I recently saw the latest episode of her show. I need to tell her what I thought about it!" She played with one of the yellow bows in her hair.

Abigor stared at her slightly. "I can see why your father left you with me," He said simply. "Now come on, why don't we spend the rest of the schoolday watching TV and eating icecream?"

"Won't your grandparents get upset with us?" Satomi questioned.

"Of course not! They love me!" Abigor laughed.


	5. Abigor's Peerage Members

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their appearance, personality traits, position in the Peerage, and their parent(s). 
> 
> Might do one for their parents later

Freyr: Nineteen-years-old; son of Rossweisse. He is 6'1 and has long, thin silver hair pulled into a high ponytail. His eyes are a turquoise colour. Normally his hair reaches the floor when it's down. He usually wears a sleek, shiny, and spiffy violet business suit. Has a few muscles but is mainly lean. Very stern and strict; needs a lot of coaxing to join the Peerage in other activities. A stickler for the rules and dislikes spending a ton of money, especially on frivolous things. Has an interest in mythology. Surprisingly he has a soft spot for Prosperine, though she annoys him a lot as well. Maybe he just secretly has a love for cute girls. Alcohol makes him incredibly sick and is a neat freak. He speaks with a slight Nordic/Norwegian accent. His name comes from one of the first humans created in Norse mythology. Much like his namesake, Freyr has a very large...errrrrr... _'heart'._ Abigor's Rook.

Akira Himejima: Eighteen-years-old; daughter of Akeno. She is 5'9 and has waist-long, thin black hair that's silky. It grows very fast due to her Devil genes; however she hates her long hair and cuts it into a bob every single chance she gets. She wears really fashionable clothes in shades of black. Is mainly thin with a large bust. She's sisterly; always wanting to take others under her wing. She's also the calmest and most level-headed of the group, but subtly thinks all kinds of mean things about people if they give a bad impression. She's also sadistic when she fights and sometimes hits her own group members. She's great at cooking Japanese food and spicy food and also likes playing video games. Is also a great dancer in all forms of dance. Abigor's Queen.

Europe Argento: Seventeen-years-old; daughter of Asia. She is only 5'1 and chubby and plump like a peach. She has golden-blonde hair that reaches her waist and emerald-green eyes. She wears virginal white clothes that look incredibly old-fashioned; it is very unlikely for any piece of skin aside from her face to show. Europe is a very quiet girl. She's very helpful as well. However, when she feels like people are ignoring or disrespecting her, that's when she gets loud and openly jealous since despite her quiet nature, she can't stand being ignored by people. That doesn't stop her from being hopelessly naive about many things involving relationships, which is something her friends find ironic. She loves baking chocolate cupcakes and dreams of being a nun. Abigor's Bishop.

Sirius Quarta: Seventeen-years-old; son of Xenovia. 5'9 with a very muscular body from how much he works out and trains with yellow eyes and spiky short blue hair that he dyed a single strand of green. He tends to wear finely-tailored suits made for nobles and is never seen without his finely-jeweled sword by his side. Unlike his partner, Sirius takes pride in his position and is devoted to Abigor, protecting him far more than the other members of his group. He's not very bright and is definitely a lot better with physical outlets, but he has a big heart. He also understands when to speak and when to not just by reading the situation. He's one of the few members aside from Abigor who actually acknowledges Satomi as an equal and takes good care of her. Abigor's Knight.

Riley Phenex: Seventeen-years-old; son of Ravel. 5'7 and has a slightly-muscular body that mainly makes him look cute with curly blond hair and deep violet eyes. He carries a plain sword by his side and dresses like a 1920's pageboy in brown overalls. True to his family name, Riley is very egocentric and thinks that he's the best in everything. He secretly harbors resentment for being a Knight and his mother not marrying Issei, whom he believed truly deserved the title of wife. Still, Riley is hardworking and persistent and has dreams of being a fashion model or being on TV in the human world. Much like their mothers, him and Betty do not get along at all. Abigor's Knight.

Bethany Kiba: Fifteen-years-old; daughter of Koneko and Kiba. Betty has long silver hair and dark purple eyes. Her hair is curly and falls to her waist and she often has it tied up in a neat bun, along with fifty barrettes in her hair all shaped like different things. She's 4'11 and looks like a beautiful little doll, with a thin and childish body that's nicely proportioned. She dresses like a doll too, in very frilly and lacy clothes in pastels that often limit her movement. Sometimes she wears a custom-made sheath for her sword that her father made her, but it's purely for show. Betty comes off as disinterested, cold, and emotionless. And she is. Even when she opens up to people, her voice remains a level monotone, though her eyes sparkle with lively emotion. Talks of relationships and perverted things annoy her and she has a tendency to punch the person in question. She's highly blunt and speaks her mind about many things, not wanting to keep quiet. She can be very princess-like much like her father, being both respectable and polite while also being prissy and pretty. She takes gymnastics and exhibits many cat-like traits. She has a major sweet-tooth and loves junk food. Only her parents are allowed to call her Kitten. Abigor's Rook.

Alex Vladi: Fourteen-years-old; child of Gasper and a random pure-bloodied vampire girl. Is 4'11 and has a very thin, childish body with no muscles or anything to speak of. He has straight silver-blond hair that falls to his chin and dark reddish-pink eyes and small fangs. He has an obsession with anything cute and girly and thus is dressed in Victorian boy lolita clothes in dark shades of blue and black. There are always lots of frills and lace on his clothes. Alex is very timid and shy, always going along with whatever the rest of the group wants to do and not fighting it. He sometimes acts younger than he truly is due to being sheltered and not having much interaction with his parents. He has a big desire to make himself girly and idolizes Betty. Due to how girly he is, a lot of people wonder if Alex is actually a girl...but that's just ridiculous, right? Abigor's Bishop.

Satomi Sitri: Seventeen-years-old; daughter of Sona and Saiji. 5'5 with an average-sized chest and girly features. She has dark purple eyes and waist-long hair that is pulled into two braids tied with large yellow ribbons. One side is dyed blonde and the other is dyed black so nobody knows what her true hair colour is. She wears yellow or purple business dresses to make herself look more professional and mature, but sometimes in the quiet of her room can be found posing in various magical girl outfits. Satomi is quiet and studious, often disregarding the excitement of the Peerage in order to do her own thing. She was Gifted to Abigor due to an exchange with her father and his father and thus despite her annoyances still does her best to take care of Abigor and his sister. Around people she's close with, however, she sheds her quiet exterior and reveals a hyper, excitable girl who is obsessed with magical girls...just like her aunt, much to the horror of both of her parents. Abigor's Pawn.

Prosperine Gremory: Fifteen-years-old; daughter of Rias and Issei. She looks just like a younger Rias with a thin body, large bust, clear blue-green eyes and long red hair. However, she has all of her dad and uncle in her, as she's an easily-excitable pervert who can never sit still for very long. She loves her brother and the Peerage equally and has seemingly made it her goal in life to get everyone to open up and feel comfortable around her, even Freyr. She modified her school uniform to make it sexier. When she's out of it, she wears equally-sexy clothing designed to show off her figure and hug her curves. Weirdly enough she has a weakness for orange sherbet. Prosperine was named after the wife of Belial in Solomon's book of demons; she was one of the many princesses of Hell. Abigor's Pawn.

Abigor Gremory: Sixteen-years-old; son of Rias and Issei. Abigor has vibrant red hair and clear blue eyes, all inherited from his mother. His hair is very spiky which makes it look a lot longer than it truly is, which annoys him. He's 6'3 and fairly muscular, though he's only so fit from all the training his parents make him undergo. Still, he can't deny that his body attracts the girls, and he likes it that way. He dresses like a typical badboy, with lots of black, grey, and dark colours, and a lot of chains, spikes, and leather. A huge pervert, plain and simple. He knows what he wants, and that is what his father before him did; have control over his own harem of idolizes his parents greatly. He gets blushy and flustered when people try to put moves on him or flirt with him, since he's unused to being the one on the receiving end. He also cares deeply for his Peerage and doesn't want any harm to come to them. His motto is 'you might as well sleep with me because I'll tell everyone we did anyway!' Abigor was named after a Knight of Hell who was rumored to have been extraordinarily handsome. The King.


	6. I Attend a Con!

The next day, after school, Abigor decided to spend the day with Sirius and Satomi, wanting to strengthen their bond. Of course, the two instantly agreed and settled on going to a small geek gathering at the bookstore. Abigor wasn't too sure what to wear for such a thing, so he just settled on tight jeans, a blue T-shirt, and his usual leather jacket; foregoing the gloves and spiked boots for regular blue sneakers. No sense in intimidating people. He waited outside his grandparents' house for the other two to arrive, and after a few more minutes, they both had.

"Weirdly enough, I'm excited," Sirius responded, wearing black cargo pants, white sneakers, and a green sweater-vest over a white polo shirt. His sword was by his side as always.

"Maybe you're excited to see new people," Satomi suggested, adjusting her glasses. She was the most dressed-up of the trio; having replaced her stuffy suits with a light blue magical girl suit with a form-fitting white leotard and a blue tutu. She had on matching blue gloves and thigh-highs with white flats. Her yellow ribbons had been replaced with white and she wore a small blue and yellow jeweled tiara on her head. Completing the look was a yellow ribbon tied around her throat and a large blue and white wand that she kept pinned to her waist.

"Uh, who are you?" Sirius asked curiously, blinking at her get-up. Satomi gasped in offense.

"How can you not recognize me? I am dressed as Magical Miracle Girl Serafall in her season three appearance! When she finally found the Chaos Diamond and unlocked her next form, as Princess Serafall Leviathan!" She explained, spinning around and posing with a wink. "Teehee!~ I have almost unlocked my full potential!~"

Abigor simply giggled while Sirius stared at her in confusion.

"Everytime you put on that outfit, it's like you've transformed," Abigor finally shook his head and started walking ahead of the others.

"Well, duh!~ Of course! Because right now, I am not Satomi Sitri, daughter of Sona Sitri and Genshiro Saji...I am Satomi Leviathan, Defender of Justice! Savior of worlds!~" She winked again, sticking out her tongue cutely.

"Speaking of which, what was that phonecall you received yesterday about?" Sirius stuck his hands in his pockets. "Alex-kun was running up and down the house ever since, talking about his pop coming to visit,"

"Oh, yeah. Because our parents are coming to keep an eye on us with how much violence there's been in the area," He responded. "But...I'm confused. Your mother is one of the ones who is slated to come, but...I thought she was already here? You trained with her the day before we went back to school,"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, right," Sirius shrugged. "We trained using one of those...hologram thingys. She was all static-y but she was still able to train me. But she wasn't in person. Right now she's off doing missionary work,"

"But now she's coming back home," Satomi finished. "How do you feel about that?"

"Excited, honestly. I know I see Momma a lot already, but with all of these recent Devil attacks I'll feel a lot more safe with her here." Sirius answered. "And I'm sure you guys agree,"

"As much as I love my parents, they...are a lot to handle sometimes. I can already see Dad saying something super embarrassing towards me when we see each other again. Mom might too!" Abigor commented. "And then there's his harem. I love that man for it, but oftentimes he's focusing way more on them than on me and I can never get a word in,"

"My parents have a permanent residence here in the human world, so I can see them whenever I want," Satomi stated. "But...they might temporarily move in with your parents until this blows off, especially if someone like Aunt Tomoe or Aunt Tsubaki comes as well. Plus...Aunt Serafall is most certainly going to come. I am so excited to see her!~"

"When will they be here?" Sirius asked curiously.

"On Parents' Day I think, which is only a week or so away," Abigor responded just as they reached the bookstore. "Well, ladies and gentlemen, looks like we've arrived at our destination!"

The outside of the bookstore was bustling, as several entry stands had been set up outside. There were lines of people everywhere. Satomi tightened her grip on her wand as a few people noticed her and hurried over, pulling out their phones and cameras.

"Hey, are you a cosplayer?"

"Cool! I didn't think one would actually show up!"

"You're so cute! Let me take some shots!"

They all crowded around her and continued snapping pictures. Satomi blushed a bit in surprise as she looked at Abigor and Sirius, unsure.

"Have fun with your adoring fans, we'll catch up with you later," Abigor reassured her. "You deserve them with how cute you look, after all!"

"Thank you!" She smiled and started doing cute poses for the crowd.

"So beautiful! It's almost otherworldly!"

"Yeah, maybe she's secretly an angel...or a succubus!"

Abigor laughed as him and Sirius headed into the bookstore.

"They don't know how right they are,"

"What should we do first? I'm new to events like these, and without Satomi-chan..." Sirius trailed off.

"Well, I'm guessing we just look around at the different booths set up, maybe buy some merchandise, check out the cute cosplayers..." He responded, grinning a bit. "Though of course, none of them are as cute as Satomi-chan!"

Sirius rolled his eyes and ran his hand through his hair, looking around. "Oh, look, there's a stand where you can make your own magical-girl wand!" He pointed it out to Abigor excitedly, hurrying over. "Let's make one for Satomi-chan,"

Abigor nodded but kept his distance from the table, already knowing he wasn't as skilled with handicrafts like Sirius was. Sirius took an empty spot at the long table and begun working, taking a long piece of metal and softening it with a hammer.

"Which one are you gonna make?"

"I..dunno. One with a flower on top I guess," He shrugged as he continued working.

"He's so handsome! Is he making that for his girlfriend?"

"She's such a lucky girl. I'm so jealous!"

"I want my boyfriend to make me a wand too!"

"Is she here? I want to see what she looks like!" All of the girls cooed in wonder as they watched Sirius work.

After he softened the metal enough, he took the metal piece and bent it, forming it into a long piece with a hook at the top for the flower. He picked out one of the decals that was shaped like a blue flower with a fake yellow gem in the center, thinking that would be perfect for matching Satomi's clothes. He also took out some blue paint and started to paint the metal, concentrating.

"If only Europe-chan was here. She's the best painter out of all of us," Abigor mused to himself. Sirius nodded a bit in agreement. He continued painting the wand, raising it up a bit to admire his handiwork thus far. A few spots had been missed by the paint, and the remainder of the paint was dripping onto the table. He gingerly set it down on some newspapers to dry, shaking his hands around to dry them off from the paint.

A girl watching him giggled a bit, motioning him over to the bathroom. He smiled a bit sheepishly at her and headed off in that direction.

"How's it going?" Satomi asked cheerfully, finally catching up to the duo. Abigor smiled at her and shrugged.

"Waiting for you, mainly. Sirius-kun was making a wand for you," He motioned over to where it was drying.

"How sweet of him," She adjusted her glasses again.

"He's in the bathroom currently washing his hands off," He added. "Shall we look around while we wait for him?"

"Sure," Satomi nodded, walking ahead of him. He shook his head again and easily kept her pace, looking around at some of the stands that were set up.

"I'm not really into this stuff," He confessed as they passed a stall set up for sci-fi fans. Satomi laughed.

"How ironic! Knowing who you are...and you aren't even into fantasy?" She stopped in front of a stall featuring fantasy stuff. She clipped her wand to her belt again and leaned over the stall, adjusting her glasses. "What kinds of stuff do you have?"

"Mainly fantasy stuff, as you can see. Right now we're having a special where any visitors to the stall can try out this VR game for a few minutes for free," The stall owner commented, holding out the case for the game.

"What is it?" Abigor instantly took the case from the owner, looking it over. The case featured a cute kitsune girl dressed in a very skimpy shrine maiden robe, covering her small breasts up with her hands. The girl seemed familiar to him but he couldn't place her appearance. He flipped the game over and skimmed through the plot, finding it to be a fighting game. He grinned as he set it back down. "Sure, we'll give it a try! This looks like fun!"

"Great! Let me go set it up for you," The stall owner smiled and started to set up the VR headset just as Sirius hurried back over.

"Did I miss anything?" He asked curiously.

"We're about to play a fighting VR game!" Satomi answered happily.

"Don't you want to finish making your wand?" Abigor asked instead in confusion.

"Of course, but when I asked the lady over there she stated that it will need to dry for a little while longer," He answered. "Mind if I get in on this game?"

"Sure, but you'll probably beat the both of us!"

"Nah. There's no way I'd be able to beat the son of the Red Dragon Emperor and the Queen of Gremory; one-half of the Crimson-Haired Siblings of Destruction,"

"Here you guys go," The man responded, coming back with three VR headsets for them. "Just go behind the stall, there's more room for you back there,"

The three nodded and headed behind the stall, finding a gaming system hooked up to a large flat-screen TV there. Several games were lined up on the shelf below the TV. They slipped on their VR helmets and turned them on, taking a few seconds to get used to the new sensation.

"Let's begin!" The man nodded, turning the game on and helping them select the menu. "Alright, now, it's basically just a rebrand of another famous fighting game made specifically for VR. So if you've played the original version before, then this'll be a breeze for you to figure out as well!"

"Alright! Let's get started!~" Satomi cheered happily, taking the remote and switching through the available characters. She finally settled on a girl with pigtails who was posed in midair kicking. Sirius picked a male knight covered in silver armor from head-to-toe, and Abigor picked a magician girl dressed in a blue bodysuit.

"Get Ready...Get Set...FIGHT!" The game announced loudly, and the three took fighting stances as their characters appeared on different areas of the map.

"I'm gonna beat all of you!~" Satomi cheered happily, bouncing over to Abigor's character. She raised her leg in real life and spun around, delivering a harsh kick to the air. Her actual character did a spin-kick combo that managed to knock Abigor's character off the map, knocking a large chunk of his health off.

"Oh, so you wanna play like that?" He smirked inside the helmet, waving his hand around in the real world. His character mimicked the motion, starting to cast a spell. Meanwhile Sirius had his character sneak up on Satomi's and raised his hands above his head, slashing through her and cutting her down in a single move, eliminating one of her lives.

A few people had gathered to watch them play as Satomi gasped. "Eeeek! That's so unfair!~ How dare you?" She commented, jumping in the air and bringing her hands down on the air; in the game, her character had performed a bodyslam and sapped a few points of Sirius' health. She huffed a bit.

"Come on, is that all you can do, Miss Satomi Sitri, Daughter of the Sitri Clan!" Sirius smirked at her in a rare moment of mischievousness.

"Nope!~" She spun around and kicked the air again, allowing her character to do a slash-kick move that brought up a huge windstorm that knocked both of their characters off the platform, knocking Abigor's character out of the game entirely.

"Hey!" Abigor called out in surprise as she giggled and flashed a peace sign. A few people in the crowd cheered for her.

"Take that!" Sirius yelled, swinging an imaginary sword as his character on the screen slashed through Satomi's character, making her lose. He was declared as the winner while Satomi and Abigor glared at him.

"Looks like you're the winner, buddy!" The man cheered, helping the teenagers take off their VR headsets. Abigor winced a bit and held his head, grabbing onto Satomi's shoulders tightly.

"Whoa...I feel dizzy now,"

"Be careful. If you're unused to VR, taking the helmets off too fast may result in you feeling woozy for a bit. Just take a quick rest on a chair somewhere," The man reassured Abigor, who nodded. Sirius handed his own helmet off to one of the other teenagers in the crowd and walked back over to the table, picking the wand up and finding it to be dry. He sat back down and started to hammer a smaller piece of metal onto it, bending it into the shape of a flower.

"What shall we do while we wait for him to finish?" Abigor asked curiously, gently sliding his arm around Satomi's waist and pulling her closer. "There's still a lot of stands to look at,"

Satomi simply shrugged as she adjusted her glasses again. "You can pick this time,"

"But didn't I pick last time too?" He teased, but still nodded and walked around, searching for anything that caught his eye.

"Look, a photo-booth! Let's go get our pictures taken!" She suggested eagerly, grabbing Abigor's wrist and pulling him into the booth, pulling the curtain in front of the door.

"Which ones should we take?" He asked curiously, looking at the options. "Wait, I got one. How about romantic?" He teased, and Satomi blushed a bit before she rolled her eyes, scooting over on the bench to make room for him.

"Go on ahead,"

Abigor nodded as well and chose that option, then a faint pink light bathed the two. Abigor simply flashed his trademark grin while Satomi flashed a peace-sign as the first picture was taken. Then, he wrapped his arm around Satomi and pulled her closer while she smirked, a hand on her wand. The last picture was him gently kissing her cheek while her eyes widened in surprise.

"These look great!" He boasted, getting out of the booth and gently pulling the pictures out. He showed them off to Satomi, who blushed.

"They even put little hearts around us," She noticed, stepping closer.

"Must be a sign," He continued to smirk, holding out his hand for her. She simply rolled her eyes just as Sirius hurried back.

"Your wand," He teased a bit, holding out the shoddily-painted wand with a large flower on top.

"Oh, Sirius-san...this is amazing," Satomi commented in awe, taking the wand from him. He beamed a bit.

"Thank you. When I saw that was a station set up, I just couldn't resist and had to make one for you!" He explained. Satomi tucked it into her belt alongside her other one.

"Shall we start heading back? It's likely getting late," Abigor suggested, and the two nodded in agreement.

"I've seen everything I needed to see," Sirius added, and the two took up sides on Abigor's arms as they followed him home. The event was beginning to wind down as a few of the stands were in the starting phase of being put away.

The trio walked back to the house in silence, waving to Satomi and bidding her farewell as their paths divided and she had to head back to her own parents' house.

Sirius and Abigor continued walking to Abigor's grandparents' house, pulling open the door and smiling as they smelled something delicious being cooked.

"We're just in time for dinner!" Sirius gasped, kicking off his shoes and rushing inside to look in the kitchen. Abigor laughed to himself, heading that way before his grandfather caught him and pulled him into a large hug.

"Look what the cat dragged in!" Mr. Hyoudou exclaimed, rubbing Abigor's head. "A wonderful grandson!"

"Nice to see you too, Grandpa," Abigor smiled, wrestling himself out of his grandfather's tight grip. The man eventually let him go himself.

"Your friends and my wife are cooking right now. Would you like to help me set the table?" He continued, and Abigor nodded.

"What's for dinner?" He asked as he followed Mr. Hyoudou into the kitchen.

"Miso soup, prepared for by our lovely Akira-chan!" Mrs. Hyoudou answered, smiling. She was helping Europe and Riley chop up some vegetables, while Akira stirred some soup in the pot. Betty and Alex sat on some chairs in the corner, sucking on some lollipops. Freyr was carrying a stack of dishes out of the room when he spotted Abigor.

"Here, want to help?" He asked, and Abigor nodded.

"That's what I came in here for!" He winked and helped Freyr and Sirius with setting the table.

Soon the food was done and Mrs. Hyoudou served it alongside Akira while the remainder of the group sat down at the table. She took a seat next to her husband after it was served and everyone began to eat.

"So? Got any plans for tomorrow?" Mr. Hyoudou asked curiously. Even now the two still looked as they did when Issei was younger; Rias cast a spell on them to help them age slowly so they'd be able to watch Abigor and Prosperine grow up.

"It's been warm lately, yeah? I was thinking of having a whole water-day for us tomorrow!" Abigor smirked. "With a hose and water balloons...and maybe even a Slip-n-Slide!"

"Oh, that sounds delightful!" Mrs. Hyoudou clasped her hands together. "Need any help in setting it up?"

"I think we can manage," Freyr said calmly.

"A whole day? Spent around water?" Betty tensed up.

"Oh, but it's different from swimming, you know? So you could join in too!" Europe reminded her.

"Hm...maybe."

"I just hope it doesn't rain tomorrow," Sirius commented.

"Water...the sun..." Alex shivered.

"Either way, it still sounds like fun!" Mrs. Hyoudou continued to smile. "We'll take pictures of you all in your bathing suits!"

"Get some good shots of us, okay?" Prosperine grinned with a wink.

"Good thing I just bought a new swim-suit..." Riley mumbled to himself.

"Oh, you two. Still taking pictures of us, even though we're all practically adults!" Akira giggled.

"Well, your mothers were just as welcomed in this house as you are. And of course Abigor-chan and Prosperine-chan are our lovely grandchildren. Why wouldn't we want to relish every moment of them?" Mr. Hyoudou stated.

"You know, all of us, aside from Alex-kun and Betty-chan, could be your grandchildren," Freyr commented sternly, placing his chopsticks down. The other Peerage members stared at him in slight discomfort. Mr. Hyoudou burst out laughing.

"Wouldn't surprise me one bit if that were the case! Knowing how our son was,"

"Regardless, we'd still love you. Already we see each and every one of you as our grandchildren," Mrs. Hyoudou reassured them. "Even Betty-chan and Alex-chan,"

"This food is really good," Sirius finished up his, smiling a bit.

"I'm so glad you liked it! I had a lot of help from our Kitchen Princesses though!"

"Oh, you flatter me," Akira laughed, putting a hand on her cheek.

"Yeah, I'm more well-versed in baking..." Europe blushed heavily.

"How was the event today? Did you have fun?" Mr. Hyoudou asked, addressing Abigor. He quickly swallowed his food before grinning.

"Sure was! Satomi-chan looked an absolute dream in her cosplay outfit. And we took a romantic picture together!" He pulled them out of his pocket and begun passing them around the table for his Peerage to see. "And Sirius-kun made her a wand!"

"Sounds like you all had a lovely time," Mrs. Hyoudou smiled. "Is everyone finished eating?"

"Is there dessert?" Betty asked instantly, pushing her empty bowl away from her.

"As if you need to gain any more weight!" Riley scoffed. "Besides, aren't you the one who hides sweets everywhere in her clothes? Save some for us, at least!"

Betty started to make a move towards her chopsticks, but Abigor noticed her and shook his head at her.

"I think dessert would be a lovely idea! Europe-chan, would you like to help me make some chocolate cupcakes?" Mrs. Hyoudou addressed her, and her eyes went wide.

"Yes please! I'd be honored to, Grandma!" Europe carefully got out of her seat and happily hurried into the kitchen.

"Anyone else?" Mrs. Hyoudou addressed the remainder of the table.

"I could go for helping," Sirius stood up as well.

"Don't forget about me!" Prosperine jumped up and raced into the kitchen.

"Might as well to prevent chaos from breaking out," Freyr sighed to himself, following Prosperine into the kitchen.

"Then the rest of you will help me clean this mess up," Mr. Hyoudou informed them, and Abigor nodded and clasped his hands together as he helped Akira, Betty, Riley, and Alex with the dishes.


	7. I Have Some Fun in the Sun!

The next day, Abigor woke up early and quickly checked the temperature on the TV, finding it to be pleasantly warm currently but with the prediction it would rise later in the afternoon. He smirked to himself as he got dressed and helped his grandparents set up everything they'd need in the backyard for a huge 'water-day'. It was planned that the Peerage would eat breakfast and get changed, then head outside to play at their convenience. He smirked to himself as he begun daydreaming about the cute swimsuits his harem would wear. He was especially curious about what Alex would wear, recalling that he barely saw Alex in anything shorter than a blouse and short-shorts. He bet he'd look super cute in some trunks!

"Alright, we got the flow to the hose all set-up and running. The sprinkler should turn on in a minute. There's a bucket full of water balloons and one full of water-guns," Mr. Hyoudou relayed to him, pointing out everything. "I'd suggest not watering down the Slip-n-Slide until you actually need it, because I have a suggestion related to that,"

Abigor nodded. "Thanks for helping me with this, Grandpa,"

"Don't mention it. Now how about you go get changed?" He suggested, and the redhead nodded again as he eagerly went back upstairs and threw on a black Speedo in his room. He posed slightly in the mirror, at first wondering if it was too much before shaking the thought out of his head.

Of course it wasn't. It fit him, it looked good, and he knew his sister would wear something twice as revealing once she actually got around to it.

After changing, he went back downstairs and found the rest of his Peerage finishing up breakfast at the table, already changed into their swimsuits. Europe noticed him first and happily bounced over to him.

"Good morning, Abigor-kun!" She posed a bit, wearing an old-fashioned swimsuit that was modeled after a white and blue sailor dress. The gown went down to her knees but had no sleeves.

"Morning yourself! Are you excited for today?"

"I think we all are. With how hot it's going to today, I think some swimming is certainly in order," Akira smiled mysteriously, finishing up her food. She had on a pale pink bikini trimmed with dark purple frills and a small purple bow on the side of her short hair.

"What are we doing?" Sirius asked, dressed in knee-long red-and-white-striped swim-trunks. His very-muscular frame was on display.

"Water balloons, sprinkler, water guns...and a Slip-n-Slide later. Grandpa said he had a surprise for us in that area," Abigor explained. "Just meet me outside when the rest of you are finished!" He hurried back outside and adjusted the sprinkler, moving it over to the center of the yard just as Akira, Europe, and Sirius followed him outside.

"Can we get started? Or are we still waiting on the others?" Sirius asked.

"Let's wait on the others. It shouldn't take them long to arrive anyway," Abigor nodded his head just as the remainder of his Peerage came outside.

"Let's get this show on the road! I say we have a water-gun fight first," Riley suggested eagerly, wearing a dark purple set of swimtrunks that were patterned with golden leaves. The shorts were very short and tight.

"Yeah! Let's form teams!" Prosperine agreed eagerly, wearing a tight black bikini that was basically just strings. "Oh, what should the winner get?"

"Exclusive rights to the hose!" He smirked at Betty.

"Spray me and I'll cut your hair off in your sleep," Betty hissed, wearing several yellow sun-shaped barrettes in her hair to match her yellow bikini, which tied in the front with a small bow and had no straps. She blushed a bit; she had a frilly white cover-up on that was see-through and resembled a small dress.

"Fighting already? Honestly," Freyr shook his head as he walked out, wearing long brown trunks and a grey tank top. His ponytail was tied tighter today. "Why can't we just...have fun? Spray each other randomly,"

Alex remained in the shade of the porch, hugging himself and trembling. Instead of wearing a swimsuit like his friends, he was instead wearing a baggy grey sweatshirt that fell to his knees, a heavy white hoodie, black tights, a lacy grey micromini, knee-high black snowboots, white mittens, and a sickness mask. Only his red eyes shone out from underneath all of his clothes.

"Alex-kun..." Abigor still coaxed, motioning him over. Alex trembled and tightened his grip on the hoodie.

"Want to make come cookies with me?" Mrs. Hyoudou asked sweetly, coming outside dressed in a grey one-piece swimsuit. Her hair was braided. "You can handle making a few cookies with me, right?"

Alex nodded eagerly. "Yes please! I-I...I can't be out in the sun..." He followed after Mrs. Hyoudou back into the house while Mr. Hyoudou remained outside, wearing matching grey swimtrunks and turning the camera on his phone on.

"Let's run through the sprinkler!" Europe suggested nicely, pulling Abigor over in that direction. Akira smiled as well and tugged on Abigor's other arm.

"No, I think he'd much rather participate in a water-balloon battle. Right, Abigor-kun?"

Europe pouted at Akira. "Come on, I was hoping I could spend time with him today,"

"Aren't you two going shopping alone at some point? Let the rest of us have some fun with him," Akira's smile never wavered.

"Ladies, ladies, please. There are tons of hours in the day. I can't see why I can't join both of you," Abigor smirked, easily wrestling himself free of their grip. He then smiled at Europe. "I'd be honored to run through the sprinkler with you,"

Europe beamed, a huge smile forming on her features. "Really, Abigor-kun?" She then grabbed his arm and pulled him over to the sprinkler, which was spraying jets of water around the yard in a circular motion. Abigor tightened his grip on Europe and the two dove in head-first into the chilly water. "Brrrr!" Europe gasped in surprise.

Akira frowned a bit, crossing her arms under her expansive chest. "Hm. I was so sure he was sold on my offer,"

"Got you!" Riley smirked, hitting the back of her neck with a cold blast of water from a green water gun. "You should've put yourself in a more defensive position!"

"Hm?" Akira slowly turned to glance at Riley, a smirk forming on her face. "Hit me with water? Have you forgotten...why they call me what they call me? I may not be able to use my powers here, but do not think I'll let you go through unpunished," She picked up a large black watergun and pumped it, aiming it right at Riley's face. He gasped and darted off, resulting in Propserine getting sprayed instead.

"Hey! That's not fair!" She gasped, blinking.

"Sorry. I wasn't aiming for you," Akira smiled teasingly, sticking out her tongue.

Sirius snuck up behind Riley and threw a water balloon right on top of his head, making the blond gasp and sputter angrily. "H-Hey!" He continued to sputter. Sirius laughed.

Prosperine grabbed two water-balloons and tossed them right at Freyr; they burst upon contact with his shirt and soaked it. Freyr glared at her in annoyance.

"I already told you...I'm not participating!" He scooped up a bunch and started to hammer Prosperine with them, who just laughed and allowed herself to get hit.

"Eeeeek! Oh no! You got me! Now I'm all wet!" She squealed happily; beads of water coating her skin and bikini.

Betty picked up a tiny pink watergun and looked around, soon finding Sirius bent over with his head in the bucket of water-balloons. She smirked to herself as she silently stepped over and stood behind him, opening fire right onto his backside. He quickly stood up and gasped in surprise, wincing.

"T-That's cold! What the heck? Who did that?" He demanded, shivering. A few water-balloons were safely tucked into the crook of his arm.

"He did," Betty continued to smirk, pointing a finger at Riley, who was running after Akira with his gun. Sirius got a determined expression on his features.

"Come back here!" He threw a water-balloon and Riley, making him slip and fall, taking Prosperine with him.

"Ouch!" She whined, her breasts bouncing about in her bikini. She held her head in protest.

Betty smirked as she watched the carnage, though her smirk soon faded when Akira hit her in the back of the head with a water-balloon.

"You seem to be awfully...hotheaded today. So I thought I'd cool you down," She giggled to herself, even as Betty begun spraying her rapidly with her gun.

"I hate you," She deadpanned as her gun ran out of water.

Soon enough, all of the guns had run out of water and the group resorted to using the water-balloons; Akira even begun throwing them at Europe and Abigor; the former would squeal whenever she got hit with one.

Meanwhile inside the house, Alex and Mrs. Hyoudou were working on making cookies for the group outside; Alex was still bundled up.

"What was the reason you couldn't go outside in the sun again?" Mrs. Hyoudou wondered as she started forming the dough into cookie shapes. Alex faltered a bit.

"A-A severe allergy. Daddy says Mommy has it too...so I must've gotten it from her...if I go out into sunlight...i-it can kill me," Alex finally explained, sighing. He pulled his hood closer to his face. "T-That's why I dress like this on sunny days..."

Mrs. Hyoudou nodded. "That sounds absolutely dreadful. But, I suppose it's a good thing you found out young. How do you handle school?"

"I-I go on cloudy days...but I mainly stay home a-and say I'm sick..." Alex continued, blushing heavily. He suddenly felt very self-conscious about his weakness. "It's a shame though...I-I wanted to wear a really cute swimsuit too, like Europe-chan's..."

"Well, maybe you'll grow out of it. Especially if you have your father's genes, who isn't allergic. You're still pretty young," Mrs. Hyoudou said, putting the cookies in the oven. "Want to play a board game while we wait for these to bake?"

"Yes!" Alex nodded eagerly. "Can it be Sorry? I really like that game..."

"Of course!"

Outside, the water-balloons were all gone as well, and the group was beginning to feel out-of-breath from all of their running. Abigor announced to Mr. Hyoudou that he wanted to use the Slip-n-Slide next, so the man nodded and started pouring water onto it from the hose, then went inside and came back with a bottle of dish soap.

"What's that for?" Riley asked curiously, blinking.

"It gives you a much smoother ride, as well as a much faster one," Mr. Hyoudou winked a bit at the innuendo before he squirted a few drops on various parts of the yellow slide. The end was shaped like a small rectangle and was trimmed with purple. "Now, who wants to go first?"

"I do!" Europe immediately volunteered, raising her hand. Mr. Hyoudou nodded and stepped back as she took a running start towards the slide before flipping herself onto her stomach and sliding down it, making a large, soapy splash at the end. "That was so much fun!" She cheered, slowly standing up. Her swimsuit had soap bubbles dripping from it.

"Me next!" Sirius said, pushing off the ground and going faster than Europe did. His end splash was smaller than hers was, however. He quickly stood up and ran his hand down his chest slightly, the soap clinging to the muscles.

"Ooooh, I wanna go now!" Prosperine all but drooled as she went next, gasping a bit as the soap collected on her breasts. She pressed them together as she stood up. "I'm all soapy!~"

Abigor shook his head at his younger sister and went next, then poured some more water on the slide and squirted more soap onto it since it was running low.

"I'll go," Betty sighed, going slowly and hitting the top of the rectangle with her head. She winced in pain and sat up. "Ouch..."

"Are you okay?" Europe asked nervously. Betty slowly stood up, sticking out her tongue in annoyance.

"I think I swallowed some soap. I'm not going again," She huffed.

"I'll go," Akira went down at a medium-rate, gasping a bit when some soap went into her mouth as well. She quickly spat it out and rubbed her nose with her arm. "Oh, goodness. Not as smooth of a ride as I originally anticipated,"

"I might as well go next. Everyone else has already gone," Freyr sighed to himself as he launched himself onto the slide, wincing in pain when he too hit his head on accident.

"Yikes!" Europe gasped in concern. His shirt by that point was almost completely soaked-through.

"Saved the best for last," Abigor mused to himself as he went down, then poured more water and soap on it.

"I haven't had a chance yet!" Riley announced in surprise, hurrying down it.

"Anyone else?" Abigor glanced at his Peerage, and Europe, Riley, Sirius, and Prosperine all went down it a few more times before they were decidedly spent.

"The cookies are finished!" Mrs. Hyoudou announced to everyone, waving at them. Mr. Hyoudou nodded at his wife.

"Ready to turn the hose off and call it a day?" He asked Abigor, who nodded.

"Yes. I could go for some cookies right now," He turned the hose off and hurried inside, finding Alex tucked into a corner of the kitchen, shyly munching on a cookie already.

"These look delicious. What kind are they?" Sirius asked curiously.

"You're trailing water and grass inside!" Freyr suddenly scolded everyone. "Pay better attention!"

Betty rolled her eyes, but did take her cover-up off and gently dabbed her feet and legs dry and clean with it before she went inside to get a cookie.

"Abigor-kun...do you think we could go on that shopping trip tomorrow?" Europe asked shyly, blushing. Abigor grinned.

"I don't see why not!"

"What about Parents' Day though? We still have to get ready for it," Riley reminded them, taking a bite of the sugar cookie.

"That's not for a few more days though. I say we have plenty of time to go shopping for pleasure," Abigor commented, rolling his eyes a bit.

"I think we're going to turn in early," Mrs. Hyoudou commented. "But make sure you all go to bed at a reasonable time, alright?"

"We will," Freyr immediately answered before anyone else could. Mr. Hyoudou took his wife's arm and led her to their bedroom.

"I wonder if that means we'll be getting any cousins soon?" Prosperine asked eagerly with a wink.

"We already have Millacas. Is he not enough for you?" Abigor teased, nudging his sister.

"Yeah, but...I want some human cousins!"

"Wouldn't they technically be your uncle or aunt?" Freyr questioned.

"Yes, because they would still be the siblings of your parents," Akira added.

"E-Europe-chan..." Alex trembled slightly, tugging on his sickness mask.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Europe asked in concern.

"I...I..." He moved closer to Europe, clumsily grabbing her and finally pulling her close. She gasped. "B-Blood..."

"O-Oh, right...go on ahead then," She nodded and awkwardly ate her cookie as Alex pulled his mask down and gently bit into her neck, drinking quite heavily. The Peerage tried their best to not stare despite how loud the sucking was. Eventually, he pulled away and placed the mask back on his face, practically glowing.

"Thanks..." He mumbled in embarrassment, and Europe simply nodded, rubbing the bite on her neck.

The group remained eating in silence for the remainder of the time before they all headed into their individual bedrooms to sleep for the night.


	8. I Go Shopping with Europe!

Abigor and Europe woke up early before the rest of the Peerage did, and for once Abigor didn't bother them. Today was going to be a day for him and Europe only. They dressed and ate breakfast, then took some money from Mr. Hyoudou's wallet before leaving a note about their plans and hurrying off.

"Where to?" Abigor asked, wearing an all-black ensemble with his usual leather jacket and gloves. Europe thought about it.

"I wouldn't mind just looking around for a bit, see what's going on," She finally replied, blushing a bit. She wore a long white gown with blue trimming and black boots with a matching veil on her head.

"Great! Let's go then!" Abigor gently took her hand and walked off to the shopping district with her, finding it to be only slightly busy.

The two first stopped in the art store, which Europe had run into eagerly, a hand on her veil to keep it from flying off.

"What should I get?" She wondered to herself, strolling through the aisles.

"Do you need any new supplies?" Abigor asked, coming up behind her. She blushed.

"Um...I think...I need a new sketchpad. And some new watercolours would be nice. And some pastels..."

"Then lead the way!" He smirked, making Europe blush more as she hurried along into the paint aisle.

"For Parents' Day, I was thinking of presenting a new painting of mine since I represent the class," She continued as she searched the rows for pastel crayons. "I talked it over with Mrs. Pendragon-Lucifier and she thought it was a good idea,"

"Mrs. Pendragon-Lucifier...I thought she taught something else," Abigor thought of the youthful blonde woman, whose daughter was rumored to begin Kuoh Academy in just a year.

"Nope! She teaches art! She said art is as close to magic as you can get in the human world!" Europe beamed as she noticed the pack of crayons laying neatly on a middle shelf. "Oh! There they are!" She eagerly picked them up. "Next, watercolours,"

"I'll probably have to show my parents around the school," Abigor commented, mainly to himself.

"Is that bad?" Europe blinked.

"I guess not...but I can't help but feel as though our parents are overreacting. Sure, some Devils have been attacked. But Devils have always been attacked, ever since the dawn of time. So why do they care now?" He grumbled. "I love them, but...why are they playing the overprotective card now?"

Europe simply placed a gentle hand on Abigor, saying nothing. She longed to see her mother again, but also admitted to herself that their parents suddenly dropping everything to come seem them was fishy. She could see Lady Rossweiss or Count Gasper acting that way, but King Issei and Queen Rias? Even Lady Xenovia? It made very little sense to her.

"Hey, I found some watercolours!" Abigor announced, breaking the silence as he handed them to her. She blushed. "Now all you need is your sketchpad, yeah?"

She nodded happily. "Yup!"

He gently took her arm since her hands were full and headed to the next aisle which had sketchpads of all different sizes, as well as drawing utensils. He wondered who would even need a sketchpad as big or as small as some of the ones being sold.

"Here!" Europe pulled a large sketchpad off the shelf, smiling awkwardly. "You know how big my drawings can get..."

Abigor simply laughed and gently took her arm since her hands were full. "Did you get everything you needed?" He asked, and started to lead her over to the cashier when she nodded. "Let's pay then,"

Europe bowed politely to the cashier in thanks after they paid and she received her white plastic bag, then hurried after Abigor. "What now?" She asked curiously, finding him eyeing a sparkly pink claw-machine.

"I'll try and win you something!" He announced, stepping over to it and tossing a coin into the machine, tightly gripping the joystick. Europe's eyes widened in amazement as a small pink bear dropped into the hole and Abigor scooped it up and handed it to her. "For you, my lady,"

She blushed heavily as she gently pressed the bear to her cheek. It was small and pink and fuzzy with a faint, rubbery smell. She slipped it into her bag.

"Where to next? There's still lots of time left in the day," Abigor asked her curiously, taking her hand gently and walking around. Europe thought about it for a moment before spotting an antique store.

"There! Let's go shopping for antiques!" She smiled. "Maybe there'll be a nice tea-set there or something,"

"Are we buying anything?" He asked, heading in that direction. She shook her head.

"No, I just want to look around," They begun climbing up the steep concrete stairs to the mall, making Europe blush and gently use her other hand to lift her skirt up slightly.

"Welcome!" The cashier smiled cheerfully at them when they arrived. "Buying anything, or just browsing?"

Abigor was about to answer when both him and Europe were suddenly overcome by a huge coughing fit brought on by the dusty air and musty smell that hung around the store in thick clouds. The cashier simply chuckled. She had black-and-silver streaked hair that was tightly wound into a braid tossed over her shoulder.

"Sorry about that,"

"We're just looking," Abigor rubbed his nose awkwardly.

The cashier nodded in understanding, motioning to Europe's bag. "Then please leave that here at the front while you browse. It's just safety protocol,"

Europe nodded slowly in understanding and shyly handed the bag over to the cashier, who placed it beside the cash register.

"Have fun!" She waved at the couple, and they waved back at her as they walked further into the store.

"You said you wanted to see some tea-sets, right?" Abigor reminded her as they passed a few wooden bookshelves loaded with dully-coloured books.

"Yes...but I don't mind looking around at other things," Europe commented, noticing a large china doll set out on a table. Her eyes widened in happiness as she hurried over to it. "See, this is really pretty,"

Abigor nodded, felling a bit creeped-out by the doll's eyes; wide, glassy, and unblinking. It didn't help that Europe and her mother combined had about seventy on their floor. And stuffed animals. He shuddered.

"She doesn't even seem to be that old," Europe continued, scanning the doll with her eyes from all sides. "She must've had a very careful owner,"

"Yeah," Abigor responded slowly. "Say, why don't we go look at those tea-sets now?" He gently pulled on her arm, hoping to coax her attention away from the unnerving doll. Luckily, Europe nodded in agreement and continued walking along, blushing heavily at how close Abigor was to her. She felt her heart starting to quicken its beating.

"Oh, here are some nice ones!" Abigor announced suddenly, making her snap out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" She blinked, then got stars in her eyes. "Oh, you're right! Look at this one, with the cute little lilacs painted on the side," She hurried over to the tea-set in question, motioning to it. "It's a Western-style one, but...I've always found those sorts of things far prettier anyway,"

Abigor nodded in agreement. "Look at all the cups it has too. You could serve tea to everyone in the Dance Committee with this,"

"I know! Oh, now I wish we could get it!"

"Who says we can't?" Abigor smirked, already reaching for the wallet.

"I mean...we don't really need it," Europe explained, more to herself as she spun around and headed towards the front. "Let's go get my bag,"

"You're finished looking already?" Abigor asked in confusion, hurrying after her. "We just got here though!"

"I've seen everything I needed to see," Europe said simply, taking her bag from the cashier with another polite bow and heading back outside. Abigor frowned as he followed her. He wasn't the most observant of people, but he had a feeling there was something weighing on Europe's mind. Was she worried about her mother coming to visit again? Or was she excited?

"Oh no!" Europe suddenly cried, tripping on a bad step and falling right down the remainder of the flight. She landed at the bottom, right on her butt. "Ouch..." She winced, sniffling as tears formed in her eyes. Some of her stuff had spilled out of her bag, and her skirt rode up to reveal her white lacy panties.

Abigor was by her side in a second, gently squeezing her hand to make her feel better. "It's alright, you're not hurt, you're just shocked," He explained softly to her as she slowly stopped sniffling. She gave him a small smile and blushed as he gently helped her up. "You know, this was how my dad met your mom,"

"Oh, yeah!" Europe remembered, smiling as she readjusted her crooked white veil. "I have always wondered..."

"Huh?" Abigor gathered her things back up and handed them to her, and she took the bag again gratefully.

"They always seem so close...yet she never became his first wife. Why? Even now, she talks about how he was her first friend..." She looked down at the ground as she walked.

Abigor shrugged. "Beats me. Maybe he only truly liked her as a friend or something," He knew that was a question a majority of his Peerage members wondered, but he never found himself wondering it. He then found himself wondering if his Peerage were all secretly jealous of him, never having to worry about who his father was and having his mother be the actual wife of said father.

"When we go back to school, it'll be a lot of preparation for Parents' Day," Europe suddenly changed the subject, her cheerful tone returning. "I already said I'll be busy with my paintings...but what will you be doing?"

"Uh...maybe showing people around the clubhouse? Now that I think about it, I don't have any electives or clubs like you guys do," Abigor laughed awkwardly. "I bet even Alex-kun has a plan,"

"Well, duh! He's in that video-game club, isn't he? No, wait...he's in computer club...yeah, that's the one!" Europe smiled. "And Betty-chan will likely show her parents her gymnastics club, and Akira-chan will show her mother the Dance Committee..."

"Come on, no sense in talking about things that haven't happened yet! Why don't you just live in the present?" He smirked, giving Europe a kiss on the cheek that made her freeze up and blush. He laughed at her reaction and raced off.

"Abigor-kun..." She continued to blush as she silently continued her walk home alone, her heart pounding in her chest about a thousand miles a minute.


	9. I Go to a Karaoke Bar!

"No." Freyr stood in front of the purple doors, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Come on, please? Let us all have a little bit of fun before our parents run us ragged," Abigor smirked, shooting Freyr his trademark grin. Still, the half-Valkyrie refused to budge.

"Oh my, trying to play moral guardian?" Akira giggled to herself. "It's just a karaoke bar,"

"Yeah. It's not like we're going to a strip-club or something," Betty responded bluntly, making a few of the members blush.

"It's the truth! We're just going to sing a few songs and have some pizza!" Prosperine pouted. "Come on, Freyr-san. Please?" She gave him a cute look with pouty eyes.

Freyr stared at her for a long time before eventually sighing. "Fine. Alright. Whatever," He grumbled a bit as the remainder of the Peerage cheered eagerly and rushed inside.

"This looks like a good spot," Europe pointed out a large booth built into the wall that was circular in design, right in front of one of the machines.

"Won't it be too loud if we sit there...?" Alex asked shyly.

"This whole place is loud. That's kinda the point," Riley replied impatiently.

"I'll hold down our table. You guys go on and make fools of yourselves," Freyr continued to grumble. Prosperine simply giggled and jumped on-stage, putting her coin in and switching through the song selection.

"Oh, this one is a duet! Who wants to sing with me?" She asked eagerly.

"I will," Sirius offered, getting up next to her and taking the other microphone.

"Oh, but what if it's a lovesong? I could've just tricked you into singing one!" She teased.

"So? I don't care about stuff like that. I'm not Freyr-san," Sirius couldn't help but to jab, making the silver-haired man glare back at them.

The song started and the two started to sing together confidently; some kind of popular, preppy song. Needless to say, it fit Prosperine fairly well but Abigor stifled his giggles at the sight of Sirius singing such a girly song.

"What would you guys like to order?" A waiter finally came over, glancing over the group.

"Two large pizzas, please," Akira answered smoothly. "A side of carrot sticks, and..." She briefly glanced over at Freyr. "Nine glasses of wheat-juice, please,"

The waiter raised an eyebrow at that, but wrote it down anyway. "Coming right up,"

"I want to sing next!" Riley announced, taking the microphone from Prosperine. Unlike her, he just picked a solo song, another really girly song about fashion and runways.

He then tossed the microphone to Europe, who sung a duet with Sirius from a religious rock group. Sirius mainly sung it alone, however, since Europe glanced down at her feet and blushed a dark red, stammering into the microphone.

Betty went next, originally wanting to sing with Alex but having to do it alone when the little vampire grew too scared. She started to sing an old song from a classical Princess movie; her singing voice was likely the worst out of the group.

Abigor and Prosperine went next, singing an anime theme song together just as their food arrived.

Akira clasped her hands together. "Anyone hungry yet? Doesn't this just look amazing?"

"Wheat-juice?" Alex asked instead, sliding into the booth.

"Beer," Sirius responded, taking a sip of his.

"You-" Freyr started to scold before Prosperine silenced him by sitting herself right down in his lap.

"Come on, Freyr-san. One night?" She held out the foggy glass to him, a pout on her lips.

Freyr finally sighed in defeat, drinking from the glass.

"Fine. One night,"

"Hooray!" The remainder of the Peerage cheered in excitement, toasting their glasses by clicking them together.

"To Parents' Day!"

"To our parents in general!"

"To the Underworld!"

"To ourselves!"

"To Abigor-kun!"

"To just being alive!"

"To God!"

"To alcohol!"

"To completely puking our brains out tomorrow morning!"

The group then took big gulps of their drinks, immediately asking for refills before they started to dive into the pizza.

After about only two or three glasses, the group was sufficiently tipsy, or flat-out-drunk in a few peoples' cases.

"The carrots are small enough...if I stuck them inside myself, would I lose them though?" Prosperine wondered to herself, giggling as she eyed the half-empty plate.

"Ah! Alex-kun!" Europe gasped breathlessly, currently being nibbled on playfully by Alex's fangs. "Y-You're not even drinking from me!"

"Because your skin is so soft and squishy!" Alex giggled. His blouse had been unbuttoned to reveal a lacy pink camisole underneath.

Abigor slipped another coin into the machine and motioned Betty up.

"Hm? What is it?" She asked sleepily, blinking to keep her eyes open. Abigor pulled her on-stage and turned the song on, giggling from how pleasantly dizzy he was feeling. How could Freyr ever say no to such a thing? He was feeling amazing!

Betty started to slowly sing along, seemingly not even registering what she was singing at first. Abigor sung alongside her, blaring the lyrics out as loudly as he possibly could.

"There lives a breast-loving dragon on the edge of a certain country

He loves to go for walks when the weather's good

DRAGON DRAGON OPPAI DRAGON DRAGON-"

"Ouch!" Abigor laughed as Betty tossed her microphone at him in utter irritation.

"How dare you! A lady should never be made to sing such things!" She scolded before finally losing consciousness and falling off the stage, passed-out.

"It's such a classic song though!" Abigor continued to laugh, singing the song anyway.

"Ugh..." Freyr held his head, the room spinning from all the noise and alcohol. "How much did I drink? Oh, I don't feel so good at all..." He clumsily stood up and took a few steps before just vomiting on the floor, breathing heavily.

"Oh no! Are you alright?" Europe gasped in surprise.

"Hey look, the Vomiting Valkyrie!" Abigor sung into the microphone, pointing to Freyr, who had just finished a second vomiting session. He shot the redhead a death glare.

"Just because your father calls my mother that...does not...give you the permission to...do the same..." He breathed heavily, taking a big breath before his cheeks bulged out again.

Abigor finished singing his song and tightened his grip on the microphone, glancing down at the floor. The stage suddenly seemed to be a lot higher than it was before...or was it the floor that had gotten lower? Weren't they the same thing? He didn't know anymore. But he didn't want to risk such a jump while he was dizzy.

"Goodness me, you guys looked like you had a party," Azazel mused, shaking his head as he leaned against the wall, He surveyed the damage. "One of you will be receiving a hefty bill for this in the morning,"

"Uncle Azazel!" Prosperine beamed, smiling weakly at him. "How'd you know where'd we be?"

"Intuition," Azazel continued to look over the scene. "As much as I can get behind a good time, you know your parents are arriving tomorrow. Like it or not, you all have to be clear-headed for Parents' Day. And with the way you guys are acting now, I say at least one of you is going to blow chunks all over one of your folks at the open house tomorrow night," He chuckled. "Actually, I don't think I'd mind that too much,"

"We're so sorry!" Europe sobbed. "We were being bad! But I promise we'll never do it again!"

"I'm not your moral guardian, I don't care what you do in your free-time. What I do care about is how your sorry-states are going to head home," He sighed. "I brought my car. If you are conscious, help me haul the passed-out members into the back,"

"Right away!" Akira smiled, already inching out of her seat to pick up the dozing Betty.

Azazel shook his head as he watched the awake members of the Peerage struggle with the sick or passed-out members, trying to buckle them into the back-seat of the car while also making sure they didn't freak out. He smiled a bit to himself.

"Chips off the old blocks, eh?" He mused to himself as he headed outside himself, slipping a few large bills onto the counter as an apology for what the Peerage had done to the place.


	10. It's Time for Parents' Day!

"I look fine, right?" Abigor asked slowly to Akira in the early evening hours. Parents' Day would start in just thirty minutes, but Abigor and his Peerage knew if their parents weren't early, then they'd be among the first to arrive. The Peerage just had on their normal school uniforms. "I just wish I could've worn something a bit more...formal,"

Akira giggled. "You're just nervous. I don't blame you. But you have nothing to worry about! Everything will be fine," She was in the middle of brewing tea for any guests who decided to come by the Dance Committee.

"Well, I guess I should head to the entryway. I think both I and Propserine were given the job of actually greeting parents," Abigor explained, and Akira nodded and waved him off.

"If you see Mother, give her a huge hug for me!"

"I...am not going to hug your mother," Abigor smiled nervously before he headed out of the clubhouse and into the entryway of the school, finding a few students already poised there as well as Prosperine.

"Hey, Big Brother! Getting to see Dad and Mom after so long...aren't you excited? I bet they have all kinds of crazy and inappropriate stories to tell us!" She grinned.

"Maybe." Abigor simply grinned back, since it would be a mystery. He found himself hoping they would save such stories, if they did indeed have them, for later on instead of blurting them out in front of everyone else.

After a few more minutes, the front doors were finally opened and several groups of parents wandered in, looking around at the school in amazement. Abigor ignored them, as he didn't recognize any of them.

Eventually, however, everyone in the room turned their attention to the person currently entering, as despite his normal, everyday appearance, he had several elegantly-dressed girls all clinging to him. Several women stared at him in disgust while several men stared at him in jealousy.

"Wow, this place looks pretty similar to when I used to go here," Issei said to himself in awe, wearing a dark brown business suit.

"Why would it look different? They never did much renovations on it," Rias asked curiously, clinging to his left arm. She had on a matching brown business-dress.

"People are staring at us..." Asia responded shyly, burying her face in Issei's right arm.

"I can see why, he's the only man here with multiple wives," Rossweiss sighed.

Kiba and Gasper awkwardly stood to the sides of the harem with their own wives, smiling awkwardly at Issei.

"Alright, alright, as much as I love you ladies, today is a special day. Go on, go be with your children and congratulate them on their progress," Issei gently pulled the girls off him one-by-one, and they all hurried off in different directions to go find their own child.

"You two were made the greeters this year, huh?" Rias teased, smiling at Abigor and Prosperine.

"We sure were!" Prosperine confirmed, posing in a way that made her breasts bounce.

"Welcome back, Mom and Dad," Abigor smiled. "Want a tour of the school?"

"I wouldn't mind that one bit!" Issei grinned, then noticed Kiba and Gasper were still standing around, chatting with their wives. He also noticed his two best friends from his high-school days, Motohama and Matsuda staring at Issei in jealousy, despite their own wives standing close by.

"Hey, you two have to go see your children, right?" Issei spoke out to Kiba and Gasper, who nodded. "Why don't you take my friends with you? Your wives might get along splendidly!"

"Yay us," Koneko deadpanned as Matsuda and his wife hurried over in that direction, and Gasper and his wife were stuck with Motohama and his wife. Still, Kiba and Gasper were either too polite or too awkward to object, so they simply smiled awkwardly and walked off to go find their children.

#####

Asia walked into the art-room, smiling at some of the paintings she came across. Many of them were quite nice and relaxed her with the warm colours that were used. The teacher, Le Fey Pendragon-Lucifier, smiled cheerfully at each parent who walked in, but her smile grew even wider when she recognized Asia.

"Asia-sama! How have you been?" She asked cheerfully, waving at her.

"I've been good. How about you?"

The magician had aged a bit from her days as Issei's magician; now her hair fell in curly waves down her back and a jeweled coronet was placed on top. Her outfit was a black and grey school uniform with a skirt and Mary-Janes with a black robe on top trimmed with yellow. It resembled a school uniform from a certain British series about wizards.

"I've been good as well. My sweet little girl is about to transfer here, did you hear that?" Le Fey smiled.

"Guinevere-chan!" Asia gasped with a smile. "I haven't seen her since she was a baby!"

"Hello Mother," Europe greeted politely, sensing a lull in their conversation. "Have you been enjoying Parents' Day so far?"

"Yes," She was wearing a virginal white gown that resembled a high-necked wedding gown with a crisp skirt. Flowers and a veil nestled delicately in her blonde waves. "But I believe you wanted to show me something, right?"

"Of course! My painting!" Europe led Asia over to a small group of paintings that were deemed the best to show off; they were still drying. She motioned over to a small one of a cabin in the forest underneath a sunset. "I'm very proud of it,"

"It's very beautiful," Asia smiled at her daughter. "Your talent has improved quite a lot!"

"She is by far the only talent in the class," Le Fey sighed. "A lot of the students have potential, but for some reason they never want to apply themselves,"

"I think all of the paintings shown are great!" Asia smiled widely. "They all have something different about them,"

"We voted in class for which ones we wanted to show," Europe added.

"I'd love to take them all home, but they deserve to be kept here," She commented wistfully, then looked over at Europe. "Would you like to show me more of your school?"

"Yes!" Europe smiled. "Follow me. Oh, see you later, Mrs. Pendragon-Lucifer!" She waved eagerly to her teacher, who waved back.

####

Xenovia split away from the group fairly early on, even now being more of a loner. She was wearing a white dress shirt with black dress pants and shoes, not wanting to look overly fancy nor sloppy. Her first stop was the workshop class, where the centerpiece was a large oak chest of drawers.

"Hey Momma," Sirius greeted, waving to her from a back-room. Xenovia waved back. "Looks like it's just us two,"

"That's alright. I prefer the quiet," She reassured her son. "So, you gonna show me your latest project or what?"

He grinned back at her and posed in front of the set of drawers. "You're looking right at it,"

"Made this all yourself, huh? I did teach you well," Xenovia did very little to hide how truly impressed she was as she looked over the drawers. She ran her hands down it.

"I'm just not sure what to do with it now," He confessed. "It took me the better part of a few weeks, but I don't have space for it in my room,"

"What about at the Hyoudou's?"

"No space there either. And my friends don't seem to want it either,"

Xenovia got a thoughtful expression on her features. "Asia-chan and I often do missionary work. We could take the set with us and give it to a family in need..." She trailed off, assuming Sirius got the point. He nodded.

"That's actually a great idea!" He smiled.

"The families are often in need of furniture, but there aren't enough hands to provide. So if you ever make any more sets that you can't get rid of,"

"Thanks Momma!" They fist-bumped each other. "Wanna look at some other rooms? Or just hang out here?"

"Let's just hang out here. We're going to need to save our energy for the homecoming party tonight," She reminded him. "Time is different in the Underworld, so it'll technically start tomorrow and go all night,"

"I'm sure the siblings are excited about it at least," Sirius offered. "They finally get to see their parents after so long. And not just them, but their little siblings too!"

"Yeah," Xenovia simply gave him a mysterious smile.

#####

"Welcome to the Dance Committee room. As you can see, we are proficient in many different types of dance and have won many awards," Akira smiled warmly at the guests currently seated while Freyr poured them tea. The parents cooed over their dignified manners and housewarming grace.

"Hello, Hello," Rossweiss called out as she entered with Akeno right beside her.

"My, it's awfully dark in here. Did we really arrive that late?" Akeno mused to herself, though she made no move to turn on the lights. Freyr did that for her.

"I was waiting for your arrival, Mother," Akira walked over to her, giving a polite bow.

"We would've been here sooner, but Issei was persistent about showing us this new fountain they built. How he even knew about it beats me," Rossweiss sighed. "How is everything in here?"

"Going great, Mom," Freyr reassured her. "Would you like some tea?"

"I'm not going to stay that long," She had her hair in a ponytail tied with a light blue ribbon and wore matching jeans and a black T-shirt with pink sneakers.

"I, on the other hand, would be delighted to have a cup," Akeno nodded at her daughter, who quickly made one. She took a seat on one of the empty couches. "It feels like just yesterday all of us were together in this room, laughing, arguing, crying, playing..." Her hair was up in a bun and she wore an elegant dark evening gown complete with jewelry and a clutch bag.

"You used to attend this school?" A man asked in surprise.

"Yes. The best years of my life," She gently took the steaming cup from Akira, placing her purse in her lap. "This is very good,"

"Would you believe me if I said I spent all night working on a recipe?" Akira smiled proudly while Freyr sighed.

"She made it with tap water and a bag," He whispered to Rossweiss.

"We all have our off-days,"

"Oh! There's a mythology class here on the third floor. I thought you'd be interested in seeing it,"

Rossweiss nodded and Freyr eagerly showed her out, while Akira returned her attention to the various awards hanging up on the wall.

"Now, did anyone have a question about any of these?"

####

"You know, you looked a lot cuter when you were younger. Younger too," Matsuda tried flirting with Koneko; emphasis on tried.

"Yeah, having kids will do that to you," She snapped, wishing she had a lollipop to suck on to keep her mouth busy. But Kiba had confiscated all of them from her, proclaiming she needed to keep her appetite for whatever snacks they'd be serving at Parents' Day.

"Not always. I've seen some mothers with ten children who still look like they're twelve!" He carried on, ignoring the displeased look on his wife's face and the strained smile of Kiba.

"Who knew someone like you could snag such a cute wife?" Motohama adjusted his glasses as he looked Tomoe over. "Her sizes seem to be relatively unchanged from high-school though..."

Tomoe blushed and hid behind Gasper slightly, who took her hand.

"Um...we're going to go on ahead to the computer club..." He whispered to Kiba, acting as though they were the only ones there. "Tomoe-chan and I have no reason to be at home economics,"

Kiba nodded at Gasper and Tomoe. "Go on ahead, we'll catch up later," He promised as him and Koneko headed inside the home economics class.

It was joined together by the sewing class, and several different outfits were hanging up on display, while the home ec girls chattered happily to each other as they finished piling desserts onto a platter.

"Betty-chan, go around and offer the adults a treat!" One of the girls exclaimed, and Betty nodded and quickly smacked her gum before putting a polite expression on her features and began walking around.

"Hold out the dress so everyone can feel the texture of it," Riley's teacher directed, and he nodded and pulled it off the rack, holding it up to his frame.

"Oh." He pouted when he noticed a tiny tear near one of the sleeves, close to the armpit area. "I need to fix this," He clicked his tongue in annoyance, especially when he spotted his mother hurrying towards him eagerly. She might want to try on the dress...! He had to hurry.

"We have a huge selection of treats to satisfy your sweet tooth," Betty called out. She noticed her parents and daintily walked over to them, holding out the tray. "Desserts?"

"Look at our little princess, all dressed-up," Kiba teased. He wore a white polo shirt with dressy shoes and tan slacks with his hair slicked back, while Koneko wore a tight black cocktail dress with fishnet gloves.

"I'd like something," She nodded and took a cupcake off the tray, nibbling on it.

"After this, I would be honored to show you two my gymnastics team," She curtsied gracefully, balancing the tray.

"Look out," Riley scolded just as Betty turned to look at him; the two instantly collided. She grabbed the dress in a desperate attempt to regain her footing, only to rip it more. The sleeve tore clean off while her dessert tray slammed to the ground and shattered. The two fell on the ground.

"Oh no!" Ravel gasped, finally arriving on the scene.

"You clumsy pretty boy, you ruined my dessert tray!" Betty pointed an accusing finger at the Phenex boy. "I needed to hand those out!"

"Me? You tore my project with those claws of yours! Your parents should think about trimming them!" Riley shook the ripped gown in her face.

"At least I'm proud of my heritage!" She snapped back as she stood up, making Riley throw the dress aside and take a fighting stance.

"You say that again..."

"Guys. Please," Kiba laughed awkwardly as he stood inbetween them. "We don't need to start a huge fight in front of everyone else,"

"That's right, seeing as how the chicken wing of the breast started the whole fight when he rammed into my daughter," Koneko said in a matter-of-fact tone. Ravel spun around to face her.

"Hm? From my perspective, it seems as though my son's project was ruined when your clumsy cream-puff of a daughter rammed into him with her tray of snacks," She huffed.

"She humiliated herself,"

"So did he!"

"Ladies!" Kiba held his hands up in front of them. "There's no need for this. Princess, why don't you show your mom and I your gymnastics team now?" He smiled at Betty, who calmed herself down and nodded.

"Sure," With a final glare at Riley, she walked out.

#####

"We were told the Student Council President would be here," Sona adjusted her glasses. Both her and her husband wore matching black business suits to look spiffy.

"Oh, sorry! Am I late?" Satomi asked worriedly, sliding into the room in her magical girl cosplay. "I thought you two wanted to see me in my anime club,"

"We wanted to, but," Genshiro began before clearing his throat.

"Your sister is often unable to take care of student council duties, so it's your job to take her place," Sona reminded her younger daughter, who frowned at the mention of her older sister.

"Come on, Giselle-chan is a very lovely young lady and everyone is jealous she's your sister," Genshiro tried to reassure her. "She's going to be at the party tonight, so please try to get along."

"Is her Peerage going to be there?" Satomi asked slowly, playing with the ribbons in her hair.

"Who knows?" Her father shrugged. She frowned even more. "Come on, it's a happy occasion! Your Aunt Serafall is in town, terrifying as that is, as well as your mother's whole Peerage. Make merry!"

Satomi eventually sighed. "...May we please stop by the anime club? We're having a costume contest,"

"For a few minutes," Sona allowed, and Satomi burst into life as she hugged both of her parents.

"You guys better vote for me, alright?" She smiled.

####

"Computer Club," Tomoe read the sign out-loud. "I feel a bit out of my element,"

"Seeing Alex-chan will surely perk you up though!" Gasper squeezed her hand as the two walked into the brightly-lit room. They caught sight of Alex nervously adjusting a pair of headphones on his head, and also noticed Rias and Issei there with their own son and daughter, much to their surprise.

"Evening!" Tomoe greeted them both without wasting a breath. Gasper hung back a bit awkwardly, twirling a strand of his hair around in his finger that slipped out from his ponytail.

"Gasper-kun! Tomoe-chan! Fancy running into you two here!" Issei smiled at them.

"Our children were showing us around the school," Rias explained.

"Yeah, we were almost finished though," Abigor added, staring at Alex on the computer. "But I suspect you're here for him," He pointed over at Alex, who suddenly let out a loud cry and tossed off the headset, sobbing as he ran over to Gasper.

"Daddy, Daddy!" He sobbed, and Gasper picked him up easily and held him in his arms. Tomoe rushed over as well, her eyes shimmering. "People were being mean to me! Some kids over there," He pointed. "They're so awful and now I can't show the game I made you!"

"Alex-kun crying is actually a common occurrence," Abigor commented without thinking. Prosperine walked over, attracted by the noise.

"It's the same at home as well," Gasper nodded, running a hand through Alex's hair. "Still, I didn't make a mistake in entrusting Alex-chan to you, did I? You're taking good care of my daughter, right?" He asked in a stern voice, eyeing Abigor.

"W-Wait...daughter...? You don't have a...daughter..." He laughed awkwardly. Alex stared back at him with tears in their eyes.

"Yes, daughter," Gasper confirmed in a confused voice. "My only child, my daughter Alexandra Valerie Vlady,"

"Alex-kun...was a...girl...? That adorable little boy is actually a cute little girl...? H-How...?" Abigor felt the colour drain from his face. "But...if that's true...I told her so many things about my dick!" He suddenly blurted out and fainted, making his parents gasp.

"Abigor-kun!"

"Big Brother!"

"Oh no, I killed Abigor-san...!" Alexandra sniffled in fright, trying to stifle her hiccups.

"No, no, he's just in shock honey," Tomoe soothed her. "Lets go home early. That will cheer you up,"

"Surely you're not referring to Transylvania already?" Rias asked curiously.

"No, just the Underworld. We have to prepare for the party after all!" Tomoe cheered while Gasper smiled nervously.

"I'll be there...even though parties aren't really my forte still," He hugged his daughter tightly.

"But...I wanted to show you guys my game," Alex hiccuped again.

"Tomorrow," Gasper promised her, and the family of three left. "Your lovely aunts are here as well,"

"Aunt Valerie! My namesake!" Alex gasped, starting to cheer up.

Prosperine was still shaking her older brother in an attempt to rouse him and eventually sighed, placing a hand on his crotch and pressing. He instantly woke up with a gasp, glancing around.

"If it makes you feel better, I had the same exact reaction when I learned her father was a boy," Issei laughed.

"Count Gasper?" Abigor blinked. "He doesn't look girly at all!"

"Oh, we should show you pictures sometime of when he was younger. He was so girly," Rias smiled.

"He might've burned them all," Issei said, earning him a nudge from Rias.

"So...did everyone else know?" Abigor asked instead, and Prosperine nodded.

"I know she's a crossdresser, but I always felt as though it were obvious," She sighed and helped him up. "It's almost time for Parents' Day to end anyway,"

"I should round up everyone then!" Issei bounced from the room eagerly as Rias shook her head.

"Don't forget about the homecoming party!" She reminded her children as she followed after him.

"We won't!" Abigor and Prosperine waved after them.

######

Betty changed into a white camisole and blue booty-shorts, stretching a bit as she prepared herself for showing off her gymnastic prowess. Koneko and Kiba stood off to the side, eagerly awaiting to see how much their daughter had improved.

"Are you going to do any fancy stunts?" Kiba asked to encourage her, but Betty shook her head.

"I don't wanna freak out people too much...so I'll just do basic stuff," She responded, taking a running start towards the mat and launching herself into the air, doing a flip and landing perfectly on her feet, her hands in the air. "How was that?"

"Perfect!" Kiba praised. Koneko simply shrugged.

Betty took another running start and pushed off using her hands, doing several cartwheels before launching herself into the air and landing in a crouched position; still on her feet.

"I think it's getting time for us to head back," Akeno waved at the couple, Akira in tow.

"Already? I feel as though we just got here," Kiba asked in disbelief.

"Time flies when you're having fun, I suppose," Akeno teased.

"The party would be nice. I'll get to wear a nice dress," Betty leaned in, holding her hands behind her back. Kiba patted her head.

"Yes you will, princess. The prettiest dress in the entire Underworld," He promised.

Betty perked up at that and headed outside with her parents and Akeno and her daughter, meeting up with the rest of the group outside.

A large black limo had been parked outside the school for them, and several students stared at it in wonder and curiosity and envy. A few of the Peerage blushed heavily.

"Let's go!" Xenovia cheered, hopping inside first.

"Yeah, we're going to need lots of time to get ready for the party tonight," Ravel nodded, getting inside next.

Everyone else followed suit, getting inside with their children. After making sure everyone was inside, the driver nodded and sped off, heading for the Underworld.

"I bet Big Sister is going to be at the homecoming party," Satomi whispered to herself, fingering the ends of her skirt. Sona and Genshiro stared at her, sighing.

"You need to learn to get along with Giselle-chan. There is nothing wrong with her," Genshiro nudged her gently.

"Hm." Satomi responded, looking out the window and away from her parents.

And thus, Parents' Day had ended for the Peerage with only a few minor inconveniences. All-in-all, a good day.


	11. I Welcome My Parents Home!

######

Before the party could officially start, however, the children had to help their respective parent unpack if they had arrived, or just help them get ready in the case of Riley and Betty, as their parents lived in the Underworld constantly. The children didn't mind at all, surprisingly, since that meant they had more time to bond with their respective mother.

"You didn't bring much, huh?" Sirius noticed as he walked with Xenovia down her wing into her bedroom. Her wing was painted in a heavenly blue colour, with a set of armor set up at the top of the stairs. She wasn't much for decoration, as most of the walls and rooms remained bare. At the end of the hall was a wedding portrait like all of the couples had; this one of Xenovia and Issei.

"I don't need very much!" Xenovia bragged, just carrying a black backpack around with her. "Lucky for me though. I don't have to waste much time packing and can get right into preparing for the party!"

"I probably won't dress up too fancy," Sirius confirmed, taking a moment to gaze at the portrait.

In it, Xenovia and Issei stood next to each other calmly, so different from their normal energetic selves. Xenovia looked a bit irritated in Sirius' opinion. She wore a white cocktail dress with short shell-shaped sleeves and patterned with wisteria flowers. Her gloves were elbow-length and fingerless and trimmed with purple ribbon. On her head she wore a matching clump of wisteria in her hair and carried a bouquet of them wrapped in red paper. Issei looked a bit worn-out, in Sirius' opinion, but he still looked spiffy in a black tuxedo with purple trim and a wisteria branch tucked into his pocket.

Sirius never was too sure about who his true father was, if it was Issei or someone else. Despite how happy his mom clearly was to be married to the love of her life, she never once approached the subject of his father. Sirius always had his suspicions, but without a single hint of personality or appearance traits from the supposed father, how would he ever know?

"Momma, there was something else I wanted to talk about with you," He stated, wandering inside her room to find her putting away some clothes. "Why'd you drop everything to come here? Was it really because of some Devil attacks, or something else?" He placed a hand on the sword by his side.

"I didn't really want to come, to be honest," Xenovia shut the drawers loudly. "Not because I don't like you, but you're far more independent than I expected. You don't need my protection! I figured whatever problems you had, you could solve,"

Sirius waited for her to continue, knowing there was more.

"It was actually Irina-chan of all people who convienced me. The three of us do charity work; myself, her, and Asia-chan. Asia-chan was terrified when she received word and rushed off right away. Irina-chan told me to be there for her, that she'd need my support more than you need mine," She gazed off into the distance.

"That's because you're a good person," Sirius turned on his heel. "I have to go get ready for the party,"

"Okay!" She waved him off. "I wonder if Irina-chan is invited...?"

#####

"It's so good to be back home!" Asia exclaimed as she walked down the halls of her own wing. It was designed to resemble an old-fashioned church complete with stained-glass, and in her plain room the only splashes of colour belonged to the stuffed animals and dolls she collected. "It feels like I've been gone too long,"

"Everyone in the Underworld will surely be happy to have you back," Europe nodded, feeling a bit drained already. "Do you need my help?"

"No, I think I've got it," Asia looked around her room as she started to unzip the frilly white bag she brought.

Europe nodded again as she stepped outside. "I'll get ready for the party then..." She stared down at the ground. If only it could've been just the Peerage and their parents, maybe Mrs. Pendragon-Lucifer and Guinevere. She knew the party would go on for far too long and she didn't want any part of that.

As she left for her room, she took a brief glance upwards at the wedding portrait of Issei and her mother. It was more archaic than the others, being a literal painted portrait, but she knew her mother wouldn't have had it any other way. Issei looked relaxed, leaning back against the wall with his arms crossed in a pose Europe wasn't sure she had ever seen on the man before, while Asia looked sweet but slightly shy, standing a little in front of him with a small smile on her face.

She wore a long white gown that looked like a typical wedding gown aside from the tightness of the mermaid skirt and the big bow in the back. She wore a veil in her hair that fell down her waves and was topped with little sunflowers. Sunflowers seemed to be the motif for her gown, as her small bouquet was made of them and a fake one was placed at the center of her chest. Issei's tie was a light yellow to match.

"Oh, Mother...!" Europe began to ask her mother her reason for her sudden visit, only to suddenly feel the words die in her throat. She shook her head and hurried off, knowing she needed to save what little energy she had left for the party that night.

####

Gasper and Tomoe had already unpacked a lot of their things before arriving at the school, so they mainly got ready for the party while watching in amusement as Gasper's three vampire brides all cooed over Alex after not seeing her for a long time.

"My, my, you've gotten to be so big! Are you really, truly, surely our beloved Alexandra-chan?" Millarca giggled. She had the telltale red eyes of all vampires as well as long, bouncy silver pigtails.

"She looks the same as she always does. She has the pure blood of a noble vampire in her system, so she'll age very slowly," Elmenhilde pointed out.

"Hey, are you excited for the party tonight?" Valerie smiled softly. Alex simply blushed and looked down at the ground, feeling awkward from all of the attention she was receiving.

"I don't know...there's going to be a lot of people there..." Alex sighed. "I think I'll just stay close to Abigor-san and Betty-chan...they're always nice to me,"

"What are you going to wear?" Tomoe pinched her cheek, making her blush more. "A dress? A suit?"

"I want to wear a...suit..." She mumbled quietly.

"All of the other girls there will be wearing dresses though," Elmenhilde sniffed in distaste. "You will stick out like a sore thumb,"

"I'll only wear a dress if Daddy wears one," Alex accused, glancing over at Gasper.

"Those days are over, vampire bat," He ruffled her hair. "Ignore my wives. Wear what you want,"

"Ooooh, I have an idea!" Tomoe squealed. "How about a dress and suit both?"

"A suit that looks like a dress!" Valerie nodded.

"A dress that looks like a suit!" Millarca threw up her hands in laughter.

"Noisy..." Elmenhilde rubbed her head.

"I think...that would be okay..." Alex nodded slowly and the girls all cheered.

"Yes! Let's get to work!" Tomoe smiled, taking the lead. "Elmenhilde-chan, you're on clothing duty. Valerie-chan and Millarca-chan, you both get hair. And I get makeup!"

######

The party was already in full-swing downstairs in a large ballroom set aside in the palace specifically for events like that. Tables were set up everywhere and nobles and leaders of all different factions talked happily among each other in anticipation for when the royal family would arrive. TVs were set up on different walls, though they were turned off currently, loud poppy music was blaring from the stereos and green doors were open wide on one side of the room to lead to the balcony. It was decided the royal families or bigger nobles would be among the last to be formally introduced due to their size, they would not be considered late however.

"Presenting Lady Akeno Himejima with her daughter, Lady Akira, along with Sir Azazel!" The presenter announced, and several people clapped politely as the dark-haired women appeared at the top of the stairs, gracefully being led down by Azazel on either side.

"Tell me, how did Parents' Day go?" He asked cheerfully, wearing a black suit with red trimmings. "Was it crazy?"

"Not at all! Why, have you heard some unsavory rumors?" Akeno giggled politely. "My daughter was very good and kept to herself. She talked easily about the Dance Comittee and their many achievements," As usual for her now, her hair was pulled up into a fancy bun and she wore a long black kimono with short tight sleeves and a navy-blue obi around her waist. Her bun was kept up by a strand of violets. She had larger hips and breasts from motherhood, but otherwise looked mainly the same. She then looked to her daughter. "Akira-chan, why don't you go around and help greet the other guests?"

"Of course," Akira nodded without a trace of snark in her voice. She wore a large purple bow in her short hair with a matching violet furisode that reached her knees and was trimmed with pink at the bottom. She wore it with black combat boots and a black velvet choker around her neck. She noticed the noble family of yokai in attendance and started to make her way over there.

"You should be proud of your daughter, Lady Akeno," Azazel said once Akira was out of earshot. "She's easily the calmest and most caring on that team. I feel easier at night knowing she's in charge of that Peerage,"

Akeno giggled. "My, you make it sound as though I don't possess those traits myself!"

"Forgive the bold question, but...did you ever tell her who the lucky man was who squirted her into you?" He mused. "She's an adult now, you know. She can handle it,"

"I haven't," Akeno responded calmly. "To me, the identity of her father doesn't matter. She is part of a large, loving family. Issei, Yuuto, Gasper, and even you are all her fathers in a way. She learned from all of you,"

"Still philosophical as always," Azazel laughed. "Well, if she ever has a question about her old man...I'd be more than happy to answer it."

There was a dangerous glint in Akeno's eyes momentarily before she smiled politely.

"Sir Azazel, I do believe your tongue is quite slippery today. Would some food help roughen it up?"

"Come on, honey. I can take a joke. Especially because you only fall once,"

"Presenting Lady Rossweiss and her son, Lord Freyr!" The presenter announced, and a few people clapped as they made their descent down the grand staircase. Nobody escorted them, but nobody seemed to mind.

"Is Issei here yet?" Rossweiss asked, glancing around the room. "Maybe he's just hiding from me!" Her hips and breasts had grown as well, and she wore her hair in a ponytail as well as a traditional dress from Norway with a black skirt and vest, embroidered white blouse, a long blue cloak, grey stockings, black flats, and a large white bonnet on her head. The outfit was embroidered in green and blue and she wore a simple gold chain with it.

"Why would be be hiding from you?" Freyr asked in confusion. "He just hasn't arrived yet," Much like his mother, he wore a black, green, and blue embroidered outfit except with long pants and suspenders. The pants were tight and drew emphasis on his very large package.

"I heard him and Rias invited a lot of other groups here," Rossweiss began, straightening herself up. "I wonder if my grandmother or sisters are here?"

"I hope so. I'd love to meet them," Freyr gave her a warm smile.

"But that also means I have to stay away from that no-good Odin!"

"Let's find your family first," Freyr coaxed her away from the subject of Odin, not wanting her to spend the whole night on the subject. "I want to learn more about the life of a Valkyrie,"

"Presenting Lady Xenovia Quarta and her son, Lord Sirius!" The presenter announced, and a few polite people clapped as the two blue-haired family members walked down the stairs calmly.

"What would you like to do?" She asked Sirius nicely. She had larger hips and breasts from being a mother but remained fairly unchanged. She wore a tight black cocktail dress with matching stellito sandals and a small beaded necklace with matching earrings and bracelets and a barrette in her hair with a small clutch bag.

Sirius shrugged. "I don't know. You think Satomi-chan is here yet? I wouldn't mind talking to her," His jeweled sword was by his side as usual and he wore a fancy black suit with a blue tie that was finely-tailored.

"Oh, it'd be nice to talk to Sona-san again and catch up!" She nodded in approval, and the two wandered around, coming across Sona, Genshiro, and the rest of the Peerage sans Tomoe.

"Evening," Sona nodded politely, wearing a holly-green cocktail dress with a gold flower appliqué with matching straps and heels. A gold purse swung from her arm. Genshiro wore a matching green suit.

"Evening! How have things been?" Xenovia commented, and the two began to talk as Sirius walked off and soon found Satomi, anxiously glancing around the room. She was dressed in a teal mermaid gown with long sleeves and a white bow on her back and matching ribbons in her hair.

"Have you seen Big Sister?" She asked once she spotted Sirius, but he shook his head.

"No. I don't think she'll stay for very long, honestly. She's not the most social of people,"

"I don't want to see her at all," She gasped a bit in surprise when Sirius took her hand gently and pulled her closer.

"I know the music is fast, but care for a dance? We could just say we were practicing for our contest coming up,"

"Sure." She adjusted her glasses with a small smile, and the two hurried off onto the dance-floor.

A girl with curly blonde hair that reached her waist and purple eyes watched from the shadows, surrounded by her own Peerage. "My little sister has always been so distant with me," She sighed. She wore a red pleated skirt with matching sneakers, black thigh-highs, and an untucked white dress shirt, not bothering to look nice. She also wore purple glasses like her sister.

"You two come from different worlds," A tall boy with square cerulean glasses and a short black ponytail reminded her shyly.

"So? What of it, Tadashi-kun? We're still family!" Giselle nearly sobbed. "This party is about rekindling with friends and family. That is what we shall do!"

"The perfect opportunity to do so," A girl with blonde pigtails agreed; her eyes were green and she wore matching ribbons in her hair.

"The plan...you made with your family..." A girl whose face was hidden by a purple veil reminded her in a quiet tone. Giselle nodded.

"Dad and Mother both agreed, as did the King and Queen. It'll be perfect!" She smiled. "Now go on, my dear sisters and brothers. It's still a party! Go have some fun!"

"Presenting Lady Asia Argento and her daughter, Lady Europe!" The presenter nodded as more people clapped for the duo of heavenly blondes currently heading down the stairs.

Asia wore a slim mint dress patterned with flowers that hugged her curves and had short sleeves that she wore opera gloves with. She wore her hair loose with a wreath of flowers in it and a green choker. Europe wore the same aside from her hair in a low ponytail and a pink gown patterned with hearts, a choker with a heart on it, and a tiny silver tiara.

"It's Mrs. Pendragon-Lucifer!" Europe pointed out, heading in that direction. Asia smiled and followed after her daughter.

Le Fey stood off to the side along with her sister-wife Kuroka and her husband, Vali. Vali wore a loose blue suit that was unbuttoned without a tie, while Le Fey wore a sheer pink gown trimmed in gold that resembled a fairy dress. A small blonde girl peeked out from behind her, her gold curls contained in a net that matched her deep blue gown.

"Guinevere-chan!" Europe smiled at the eleven-year-old, giving her a wave. Guinevere tightened her grip on the skirts and looked down at the ground.

"She's always shy at events like these," Le Fey assured Europe.

"I can relate," Europe said under her breath. She felt as though Vali and Kuroka were judging her fiercely for an unknown reason and she disliked it.

"Speaking of relatives..." Kuroka announced before suddenly dashing off. Vali briefly glanced at her but did nothing else.

"Want to dance?" He asked Le Fey, who started to nod until Guinevere pulled at her dress again.

"Maybe later," She waved her hand at him to dismiss him.

"Presenting, Lord and Lady Kiba with their daughter, Lady Bethany!" The announcer shouted, and the moment the family arrived at the party they were ambushed by Kuroka.

"Long time no see! Are you taking good care of my dear sister?~" Kuroka hugged Kiba tightly in greeting. She wore a long black sequined gown that was sleeveless and cut open on one leg, going dangerously high. She wore heels and a glove on her right arm as well as a diamond necklace. Her tails and ears were out, always.

Kiba nodded. "Why do you not trust me? You approved our union, you know," He mused. He wore a simple white tuxedo with many frills for the trim. His wedding ring sparkled under the bright lights, as did Koneko's.

"I know, I know, but..." She leaned in a bit closer to him. "My darling sister wanted to marry someone else...!"

"Times change," He smiled politely at her and stepped away, and Kuroka noticed Koneko for the first time.

"My little kitten!~ Nya!~ How are you?" She pulled her younger sister into a tight hug, nearly making her gasp from surprise.

"Good. I've been thinking of getting an ultrasound soon," She commented with no shame. Her hair was worn in a short braid with a lacy cream bow on top that matched her long cream lolita gown that was patterned at the bottom with colourful pastel designs of tea-cups. She wore the sleeveless dress with a lacy white blouse underneath, grey tights, and white Mary-Janes topped with little cream bows. Her ears and tails were out. Her hair was longer than when she was younger and she had grown slightly taller with bigger breasts. They were big enough to warrent her being a mother, but still the smallest out of the group.

"An ultrasound? Has my little sister been naughty?~" Kuroka mewled a bit.

"I've just been having strange cravings. Speaking of which," She nodded to both her sister and her husband before dashing off towards one of the buffet tables.

"I'm not sure how I would feel about a younger sister," Betty admitted. Her curly hair was worn down and flowed down her back and she wore a lacy pink top-hat with a flower garland encircling it to match her peach-pink gown trimmed with roses. The actual gown was sheer and lacy and was covered up by a flowery pinafore trimmed with green with a wreath in the center. She wore it with lacy pink thigh-highs, green heeled boots, white gloves, and a lacy pink ribbon-choker and bow-shaped earrings. Her bejeweled sword was by her side and her fluffy white tails were decorated with pink ribbons.

"You'll love it! I promise," Kuroka smiled, pulling her into a tight hug. "You have no idea how much I've missed you, my dear little niece!~ If only Vali-kun didn't keep us so busy, I'd drop by and visit you more," She gave the pair a pout.

"Now would be a good time to catch up," Kiba smiled at Kuroka, who laughed.

"Indeed. Still being a charmer, I see!~" She led the pair away and spoke to them over by the food tables so they'd be closer to Koneko.

"Presenting the three noble families in attendance tonight!" The presenter begun, and everyone shushed up and glanced at the top of the stairs, all eager to take even a passing glance of a noble family member. "First, we have the noble Phenex family!"

The golden-haired clan all started to walk down the stairs slowly, every member in attendance. Lord Phenex was escorting his wife, while the sons followed behind in suit. Riser escorted Ravel, while Riley walked behind them and was being escorted by Yubelluna. The family all wore dazzlingly-bright clothes in shades of violet and gold with large feathers attatched at their backs.

"Next, the Gremory family!"

The applause was the loudest it had been the entire night for the current leaders of the Underworld, slowly descending after the Phenex family. Lord Gremory escorted his wife first, and they were followed by Sirzechs escorting Greyfia with Millacas following after them, and finally Issei escorting Rias while Abigor escorted Prosperine behind them.

"Finally, the ruling noble family from Transylvania, Count and Countess Vladi, here with their daughter Lady Alexandra, and princesses from various vampire factions; Princess Karnstein, Princess Vordenberg, and Princess Tepes!"

Gasper and his family walked down the stairs last, escorting Tomoe while Millarca, Elmenhilde, and Valerie all walked beside him. Alex walked a few steps ahead of them, staring down at the ground so she wouldn't have to awkwardly meet anyone's eye.

"We are honored to have foreign nobility here, as well as noble families from other factions. It is more proof of the peace our beloved queen has delivered to the land, allowing Devils to live in harmony with all different species," The announcer continued just as Alex accidentally tread on a bad spot on the rugged stairs and felt her ankle bend. She widened her eyes and cried out as she felt herself falling, tumbling through several flights and feeling herself ram into other people and knock them down as well. They landed in a heap at the bottom of the stairs and the room went silent as they tried to process what had happened.

"Oh no, oh no, I knocked people over!" Alex sobbed. "I'm in so much trouble!"

"Are you alright?" Lady Phenex asked in a worried tone as she came over to help Riser and Ravel to their feet.

"Somebody knocked me over," Millacas rubbed the back of his head as Sirzechs and Greyfia hurried over to see if he was fine.

Tomoe and Gasper came over as well, gently helping Alex to her feet.

"I'm perfectly alright," Ravel reassured her mother while Riser stood up silently on his own.

"Some little kid bumped into us," He commented.

"I'm sure it was an accident. It'll take more than that to get me down!" Riley laughed. His hair was curled very nicely and he wore a spiffy vintage suit in grey with a vibrant purple tie and silver shoes. His normally-plain sword was embellished with a shiny golden Phoenix wing.

"Exactly!" Riser nodded in agreement. "That's my nephew!" He then took Yubelluna by the hand and held her close. "If you'll excuse us,"

"Was there anyone here you wanted to see in particular? Or anything you wanted to do?" Ravel asked her son nicely. Matching his vintage theme, she too wore a sparkly sequined flapper gown in a shade of silver with matching sandals and gloves. She wore a collection of long necklaces with orange and purple beads with bright violet feathers in her curly hair which was pulled back into a bun. She had bigger breasts and hips just as her fellow wives did.

"I don't know..." Riley shrugged. "Why don't we just walk around and greet people?"

"Sounds great!" She led her son away.

"Somebody knocked into my nephew," Rias mentioned as her and Issei stood near the center of the room, smiling nicely at their subjects who passed by them. "I hope he's alright," Rias wore a dark brown kimono with short sleeves and a green headband in her hair as well as a matching obi. Her hair was a lot smoother and her proportions were larger and motherly.

"He'll be fine. Did you not see how quickly he jumped back up afterwards?" Issei chuckled. His hair was much longer and worn down his back, looking similar to Sirzechs. He also wore a red and black suit of armor that vaguely resembled his Dragon armor. "Let me know when the rest of our brood gets here, because if you'll excuse me, I have some other wives to attend to," He winked at Rias before walking off, making her roll her eyes a bit.

"Never changed..." She sighed. "Still...I wouldn't mind checking in with a few members of my Peerage," She spotted Akeno and headed off in that direction.

"Speaking of which...I gotta go scope out the guys! Be back soon, Big Brother!" Prosperine clicked her tongue as she dashed off. She wore purple kitten heels with matching opera gloves and a short dress with a rainbow flower on the front. Abigor wore a simple black tuxedo with a lavender bowtie. He sighed a bit.

He took to wandering around a bit, not sure what he was even supposed to be doing. He certainly wasn't going to follow after his sister. He glanced around the room and saw the members of his Peerage all laughing and socializing with their parents, relatives, and friends. He then saw his mother in a deep debate with Akeno and his father presenting a bouquet to Rossweiss, who became a blushy mess.

He could try and fit in too!

He saw a girl whom he vaguely recalled being named Marion standing by herself in a skimpy Rocco outfit and smiled to himself. Sure, she was a bit old, but that mattered very little to a Devil. He ran a hand through his hair and walked over to her.

Alex huddled underneath a table near a shadowy corner of the room, trembling with tears in her eyes. She made such a huge fool of herself by tripping and falling! She knocked people over too! What was she going to do? She glanced down at her outfit, which was a light blue suit choked with frills that reached her knees. She wore it with black Mary-Janes and a long black train that resembled a skirt cut open in the front. Her hair was curled and a nice jeweled blue flower was placed in the side of it.

"Where'd my little vampire bat go?" Gasper asked his wives after they all regrouped. "Has anyone been able to find her?" Gasper had changed the most physically now that he was an adult, especially when compared to his friends Issei and Kiba. He was tall; very tall with broad shoulders and a wide chest. He often wore his hair in a small ponytail. For the ball, he had worn embroidered red clothes with black boots and a long black cloak around everything.

"No..." Tomoe sighed sadly. "I feel so bad for her, the poor thing is likely terrified!" Tomoe hadn't changed at all from her teenage years, as she hadn't mothered any children. Her hair was pleated into two braids with red ribbons and she wore embroidered red clothes and black boots with grey stockings to match her husband. In her hair was a special traditional hat with a long white veil pouring out of it and she wore a necklace of long red clay beads.

"I'll find her. The rest of you go enjoy the party," Elmenhilde stated. Her hair was curled past her shoulders and she wore a lacy black gown with a red petticoat underneath with the lace nearly covering up her hands. She wore a deep red jewel at her throat and a matching ring as well as her usual red hairpiece along with a small black veil that covered up her right eye. The dress had a wide skirt and was quite low-cut, making her resemble a typical vampire.

"Oh, you're going to use your vampire senses to find her, right?" Valerie asked curiously. Her hair was styled into a bun tied with a small red rose and her gown was a long black satin gown with a red petticoat that went a bit past her knees. She wore black boots and white stockings with it. The gown had red rose appliqués on the long, Oriental-style sleeves and the chest, while she wore it with a black choker topped with a red rose and matching red rose earrings. Hers wasn't low-cut at all, but her expansive bust was still noticeable in the gown.

"If you find her, tell her she's free to go home at any time she'd like!" Millarca added before she left with the rest of the family. She had her silver hair curled into a high ponytail and she wore a red tiara on top. Her gown was likely the most elegant of them all, being a scarlet one with long sleeves that covered up her hands and flowed down to the floor and trailed behind her. The pattern on the front was of black flowers. She wore a simple gold chain with a ruby drop on it and matching ruby studs in her ears.

Elmenhilde nodded and walked off in another direction, noticing a table trembling and sighing to herself. She slammed a hand down on it.

"Alexandra-chan, come out from under there," She ordered. "Are you going to cry and hide all night just because you fell down a flight of stairs?"

"Yes..." Alex sniffled quietly. "I embarrassed myself and the whole family name!"

"The Vladi name was a laughing-stock in Transylvania until your father restored honor and harmony to the feuding clans. Do you think anyone really cares if his only daughter fell down a flight of stairs? He did much worse at your age," Elmenhilde said.

Alex almost asked for evidence, but eventually decided against it as she slowly crawled out from under the table. She sniffled again, wanting to cry some more. Elmenhilde looked her over and adjusted a few things.

"You don't actually have to socialize. Just stay with me or the other wives," She didn't take Alex's hand, simply led her back over to where her family was.

"Sometimes I wish...that you were my mommy," Alex cried. "You're stern, but beautiful and noble. I admire you just as much as I admire Daddy,"

"He still hasn't told you?" Elmenhilde couldn't hide her surprise for once. Alex shook her head.

"He told me several times he doesn't know,"

"Catch him in a good, relaxed mood. He brags to the Countess daily about it," She arrived to where the other wives were and greeted them politely as they fretted over Alex.

"Where's Daddy?" She asked once they were done.

"He spotted Issei and ran off so fast after him. They looked so adorable hugging," Millarca smiled.

"Almost like old friends," Valerie couldn't help but to add.

Abigor sighed as he wandered out onto the balcony, needing some fresh air from the party. He had struck out with Marion; but she was already in a relationship with Riser. He was half-expecting the rejection. Still, he felt stuffy and needed to take a break from everything.

As he stood out there, a blonde boy with blue eyes and shoulder-long hair wandered outside as well, taking notice of Abigor and glaring at him.

"What's up?" Abigor greeted, noting the boy's familiar appearance.

"Surprised you even came to this party. I thought you'd be at home still, wooing girls or even wooing that whore of a sister," He smirked.

Abigor frowned. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I even caught sight of your father earlier, fondling the tits of that Knight girl. Worse thing was...he was doing it out in the open!"

"Was there something you wanted from me?" Abigor suddenly felt defensive towards his family, staring at the surprisingly unkempt boy.

"Yeah. I want payback! Payback for humiliating my father in such a humiliating way!" He pointed at Abigor. "A Rating Game between our two Peerages to settle the score once and for all! Or my name isn't Rising Phenex!"

Abigor blinked at the name. That family had to be the most egocentric people he had ever had to deal with, ever.

"How about it?" Rising smirked, holding out his hand. Abigor stared at it.

"Sure, you're on," He nodded and shook it roughly. "Mainly because nobody insults my sister like that!"

Millacas had returned from the nursery, carrying six children with him who all insisted on tugging on his clothes and talking eagerly to him as he delivered them to their parents.

"Your children," He unlatched them from his body and handed them off before running away.

"Mommy! Daddy!" The redheads all cheered as they tried to wallow on Issei and Rias, who chuckled.

"We missed you so much!" Eight-year-old Ambrosia smiled. She wore a lavender blouse and pleated skirt with pink boots and a matching cape. Her spiky red hair was up in a braid and she had blue eyes.

"Yeah, the nursery is really boring!" Seven-year-old Samael whined. He wore a blue blouse and shorts with yellow boots and a cape. He had spiky short red hair and blue eyes.

"Can't you please come and visit us sometimes?" Five-year-old Elysium cried, her hair in pigtails and a green-and-white uniform on.

"TVs! TVs everywhere! I wanna watch one!" Four-year-old Astaron bounced up and down. He wore a red-and-blue uniform.

"Me too! Me too!" Three-year-old Lezabel bounced alongside him. She had her hair in a ponytail and wore a pink-and-red uniform.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Two-year-old Zagan fussed, wanting to be picked up. He was the only child with hazel-brown eyes, though his hair was still red. He wore a yellow-and-red uniform.

Rias and Issei smiled at their younger children, and Rias picked Zagan and Lezabel up.

"There's going to be a special show shown later on those TVs," Rias explained to her children in hidden distaste.

Issei rubbed their heads before he walked up on-stage with Sona, clearing his throat.

"I have a quick announcement to make!" He introduced, making everyone look over at him.

"As a sign of goodwill between the Gremory and Sitri clans, we would like to celebrate with a televised Rating Game event between the current Peerages of those families," Sona said.

"Between our parents?" Abigor questioned out-loud.

"Nope! Between mine and yours!" Giselle jumped on-stage and posed. "It'll be televised and live and so much fun!"

Sona ushered her daughter off the stage as everyone erupted in excitement. Abigor felt more anxious than excited. His parents never told him that. Still, they were just having one for fun. No stakes, or only minor ones. Not like his with Rising...

"And now, our feature presentation for the night...a brand new episode of Oppai Dragon 2; The Next Generation!" Issei announced, making the younger children in the room especially cheer loudly.

Abigor felt his face blush as red as his hair as he spotted Prosperine standing next to Freyr, both trying to hide their faces.

"I think that's our cue to leave!" He yelled over at them, and they nodded gratefully. "Round up the others!"

Prosperine begun to do just that before she bumped into Akeno and Rias, staring at her curiously.

"Oh my, where are you going in such a hurry? Don't you want to watch the show?" Akeno tittered.

"Yes. As strange as it is, it's obviously something of a tradition around here," Rias sighed. "Besides, we haven't seen you in so long, Prosperine-chan. Stay with us?"

Prosperine eagerly nodded beside herself. The show was embarrassing, but she could just tune it out. She wanted to spend time with her parents.

"Big Sister!" Lezabel and Zagan cheered happily upon seeing Prosperine. She gave them a happy smile.

"Nice seeing you guys too," She patted their heads.

#####

_"Time for...Oppai Dragon 2; The Next Generation! The new episode is about to begin!"_

_The episode cut to show two twins; a boy and a girl, wearing royal robes as they sat underneath the shade of a tree. They had flaming red hair and clear blue eyes, being the fraternal twins of the first Oppai Dragon and his lovely bride, the Princess Switch._

_"It's quite boring around here, sister dear," Prince Dragon complained with a sigh._

_"Indeed it is, brother dear," Princess Dragonia nodded in agreement._

_"Go fetch the visiting royals. They can sing us a beautiful song, sister dear!" Prince Dragon suggested just as the royals in question appeared in the garden._

_"It's such a lovely day, why are you two lounging around in the shade?" Count Phenex asked, blinking. He wore a black suit with tight short-shorts._

_"I do not feel like singing today," Princess Hellfire Kittyclaw Darkness Andromeda commented, taking out her sampler and stitching it beside Princess Draconia. She was the daughter of a previous foe; shown by her tiny demon horns and black leather gown. She also had twin cat-tails and ears. Due to how long and pompous her name was, her friends usually called her Kittyclaw for short._

_As the friends talked happily, they were unaware they were being watched by the villain of the show and his evil henchwomen, who stared into his crystal ball eagerly._

_"Oh my, oh my, look at how relaxed and calm they are! Maybe I should call down a storm to ruin their fun!" A girl dressed in a black BDSM outfit cooed. She had black angel wings and was known as the Countess of Lighting._

_"No, I want to do the honors! I could catch the princesses easily in my trap," A sparkly girl dressed in a black tuxedo flipped her hair. She was called Bifuaxen Bishounen and had large bat wings._

_"Patience, my dears, patience. Both of you will be of use to me today," The man with long silver hair nodded. He wore a set of matching armor that had a large hole cut out, revealing his rather expansive crotch. He was referred to as simply Boss. He then turned to the women. "Countess of Lightning, you shall capture the annoying bird. Bifauxen Bishounen, you will capture that spoiled demon. Tie them up and drop them into a vat of toxic waste. Once their saviors arrive...well, we'll have what we want, won't we?" He laughed evilly with the women joining in._

_"Just leave it to me, Boss!" Bifauxen Bishounen grinned as she jumped up and transformed into a large vampire bat. "That girl is as good as mine!"_

_"And I shall capture the other for you. What man is able to resist this?" Countess of Lighting purred, running her hands down her body. She then vanished in a storm cloud, leaving Boss alone to ponder on his thoughts and prepare to capture the twins of the Oppai Dragon._

_The twins continued to sit in the shade, enjoying the quiet stitching of Princess Kittyclaw and the low humming of Count Phenex, only sitting up when a man and a woman approached them._

_"Oh, you all seem to be so kind!" The woman clasped her hands together eagerly. She wore a fancy school uniform, except with high-heeled boots. "Please help us! Our car broke down and we got stranded!" The woman sighed, her huge breasts bouncing. Her blouse was thin and sheer enough to draw attention to them._

_"Indeed, please tell us where we are at least!" The man was just as sparkly as his girlfriend was, dressed in a matching uniform aside from the boots._

_"It would be my honour!" Count Phenex jumped up instantly, drooling at the beautiful woman._

_"Yes, what kind of a princess would I be if I did not aid my people?" Kittyclaw curtsied in a way that made her dress flip up and reveal her lacy lavender lingerie. The man smiled at her._

_"We'd like to help too!" Prince Dragon added, staring at the woman's breasts._

_"Really? What a shame..." She sighed. "I was hoping just him could help us..." She suddenly smirked as she ripped off her clothes, revealing a BDSM leather outfit and large black wings. She pulled out a whip and slashed the air, tying Count Phenex up in it and pulling him closer to her. "Haha! You fell for the charms of me, Countess of Lighting!"_

_"Your whip..." He gasped instead, especially as she electrified it and shocked him. "Do it more!"_

_Countess of Thunder just waved and vanished in a flurry of black feathers and lighting, making Prince Dragon curse._

_"Our best friend is gone!"_

_"Look!" Princess Dragonia pointed out as Bifauxen Bishounen shed her own disguise and snatched up Kittyclaw, vanishing with her as well. "Our friends are in danger!"_

_"Well, we'll just have to save them ourselves, won't we?" Prince Dragon smirked._

_"Indeed, brother dear!"_

_"Sister dear!"_

_The two transformed into their superpowered forms. Their powers were weak at the moment, but they knew it was necessary in order to save their friends. Prince Dragon had his father's famous red armor, while Princess Dragonia wore a chain-mail bikini made from red dragon scales with her hair in a tight braid._

_"Let's go!" They cheered before vanishing._

_Meanwhile, Boss was evilly rubbing his hands as he watched his henchwomen work. Count Phenex was currently tied up naked while Countess of Lighting whipped him over and over again, laughing erotically. Bifauxen Bishounen had Kittyclaw tied up as well, constantly dangling her over a vat of bubbling green goo._

_"Stop right there!" Princess Dragonia announced, kicking down the door._

_"Due to really complicated thought processes, my dear sister and I were able to find out the location of your hide-out!" Prince Dragon posed. "Now, prepare for a fight!"_

_"Oh my, oh my!" Countess of Lighting cooed. "Adversaries! You take one, I take the other?" She asked Bifauxen Bishounen, who nodded eagerly._

_"But first, let our friends go!" Princess Dragonia ordered._

_Countess of Lighting ignored her and flew at Prince Dragon, sending a few sparks of lighting his way. He managed to dodge, making her smile._

_"Ooooh, I do so love challenges! This'll be fun!" She stretched out her whip in her hands, electrifying it. "Especially because you're not in your powered-up form yet!" She snapped the whip, narrowly missing him._

_"But! You forgot how easy it is for us to get that way! Right, sister dear?" He smirked at his sister, who smirked back._

_"Right, brother dear!" She jumped through the air and tossed a beam of magic at the ropes holding Count Phenex, knocking him to the ground. She caught him before he could hit and grabbed his crotch, smirking as she felt the power overwhelm her._

_"No! Stop her!" Boss cried in distress._

_Princess Dragonia just smirked again as huge dragon wings unfurled from her back. She gently set Count Phenex down and sighed at Bifauxen Bishounen._

_"I think you need to learn a thing or two about being a true woman!" She pulled a frilly dress out and tossed it at Bifauxen Bishounen, who was caught in the crossfire and soon found her appearance drastically changed into a frilly pink lolita girl._

_"Oh...oh no! My androgyny! My boyish charm! It's all gone!" She wept, sitting on the ground. "I've lost my powers...!"_

_"It'll be up to you, then!" Boss cheered Countess of Lighting on, who nodded._

_"Here," Kittyclaw tossed a small dagger at the fallen angel, which got tangled in her whip. She gasped in anger as she started to unravel it as Prince Dragon smirked and appeared behind her, groping her massive breasts. She cried in defeat._

_"No...! I was supposed to be the strongest!" She cried, hiding herself within her wings. Boss slammed his fist on the railing._

_"Fools, both of you! You got defeated by such simple methods!" He scolded, running off._

_"Are you alright?" Prince Dragon asked Kittyclaw while his sister helped Count Phenex to his feet. The two nodded._

_"We're so much safer with you two around," Kittyclaw hugged Prince Dragon sweetly, her two tails forming into a heart. He patted her back._

_"Another crisis adverted, and everyone is safe and sound now! All thanks to Prince Dragon and his sister! Tune in next week for the new exciting episode of Oppai Dragon 2; The Next Generation!"_

#####

Abigor sighed once the show finally turned off and took the televisions with it. He glanced around in the dim light to try and find his Peerage and their expressions; Prosperine was bouncing their youngest siblings in her arms, Betty looked as disinterested as she always did, Akira looked pleased, Alex looked horrified, Riley looked bored, while Freyr looked disgusted.

Basically, the reactions he had expected from all of them.

"We hate to cut the party short, but..." Issei began, standing in front of everyone on the stage again. "You all had fun, right?"

The crowd responded back to him with cheers and applause that made him smile at Rias.

"We're glad to hear it!"

"It feels good to be back home," Akeno added, holding Issei's hand. "We would like to personally thank all of the different factions for coming here! The yokai, vampires, and fallen angels!"

"We hope to have another party like this sometime soon!" Ravel promised, grabbing Issei's other hand. The audience cheered some more.

"The party's over?" Sirius blinked in slight disbelief.

"Thank goodness," Elmenhilde rubbed her forehead daintily. "Come on, let us leave," She turned from the room, and Alex tightly clung onto her dress as the rest of the vampires and Tomoe followed.

"Same goes for you two," Rias playfully reminded Abigor and Prosperine. His sister laughed, but Abigor could only muster a weak smile.

Two Rating Games he had to partake in...his parents being home...and a dance contest coming up as well.

Where would he find the time to properly deal with everything?


End file.
